


Reconstruction

by Anchois



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, KageHina is unrequited
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous avez toujours voulu entrer à Poudlard ? Pas de chance, vous n'y êtes pas. En revanche, eux y sont, pour une année supplémentaire, avec Quidditch, cours de Potions et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Vous en rêvez ? Alors partez avec eux.</p><p>[ J'ai changé le nom de la fiction, parce qu'à la base j'en avais juste pas, mais maintenant c'est bon aha. ]<br/>[ Je sais pas me servir des tags, alors j'en rajouterai juste au fur et à mesure voilà voilà. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Door

       La rentrée est souvent synonyme de fin. Fin de l'été, fin des vacances, fin du repos, fin du beau de temps. Le seul début, c'est le début des emmerdes. C'est pourquoi, en ce premier Septembre, la gare de King's Cross n'est pas dans sa période la plus joyeuse.

       Pourtant, si jamais vous vous approchez des quais 9 et 10, alors peut-être vous rendrez-vous compte qu'il est peuplé de jeunes gens pleins d'énergie et de joie. Cependant, prenez bien garde à ce que vous voyez. On pourrait croire que certains _disparaissent_. Rapprochez-vous encore un peu, toujours un peu plus. Vous le voyez, ce petit groupe de quatre personnes ? C'est bon ? Écoutons un peu ce qu'ils ont à dire.

 

       « Maman, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard moi ? demande le plus petit membre du groupe.

       - Parce que tu n'es pas encore assez grande ma chérie.

       - Mais maman...

       - Natsu, dans quelques années tu pourras, mais pour l'instant tu dois attendre à ton école, lui répondit un jeune garçon.

       - Mais moi aussi je veux un balais !

       - Bientôt, en attendant, prends ce chapeau, tu me le rends quand je rentre aux prochaines vacances d'accord ? »

 

       C'est ainsi qu'une jeune fille de huit ans s'est retrouvée avec un chapeau noir et pointu sur la tête en plein Londres.

       Ces personnes, je vous l'informe car il est peu probable que vous vous en soyez rendu compte vous même, sont Hinata Shouyo ainsi que sa famille, composée de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. La quatrième personne, si si, vous l'avez vu, celle qui se tient un peu en retrait, est Kageyama Tobio, qui accompagne Shouyo jusque son école.

       Oui, en effet, ils se rendent à l'école. Et si vous continuez de regarder, alors peut-être verrez vous les deux garçons jeter des coups d'oeil frénétiques de tous côtés, puis, s'étant assurés que personne ne leur prêtait attention, les verrez vous se mettre à courir en direction du mur, chariot en avant, yeux fermés.

       Et puis, soudain, plus personne. Comment est-ce possible ? Eh bien, c'est...

 _Magique_.

 

 


	2. Do I Wanna Know ?

       Toujours yeux fermés, toujours plus ou moins en courant, Hinata arriva de l'autre côté du mur, suivit de près par Kageyama. D'ailleurs de tellement près qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans.

       Après avoir mollement protesté contre l'arrivée en fanfare de son compagnon, Hinata releva des yeux ébahis vers le panneau indiquant la voie sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, la voie _9¾_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce panneau, au contraire, il entamait -avec une immense joie- sa cinquième année dans l'établissement d'enseignement magique. Mais bon, à chaque fois c'était la même chose, il restait coi devant ce panneau, il se disait « Ça y est, je suis étudiant, j'étudie la magie. J'ai le droit de pratiquer la magie et de jouer au Quidditch. » Oui enfin ça c'était ce qu'il se disait. En réalité il n'avait le droit de ne pratiquer la magie que -ou presque- dans l'enceinte de son établissement, et il n'avait pas été sélectionner pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Mais il faut croire en ses rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

       Le train était à quai, comme tous les ans à cette époque il attendait juste que les passagers daignent monter à son bord afin de se mettre en route. Il était toujours aussi propre et flamboyant qu'avant, et qu'avant encore. Les élèves, jeunes ou bien plus anciens, se regroupaient autour, certains restant dire au revoir à leurs familles, d'autres montaient à bord, chargés de valises et d'animaux.

       Hinata n'était pas le seul à contempler le spectacle qu'offrait la foule de jeunes gens, car son ami, Kageyama, regardait lui aussi avec beaucoup d'admiration. Néanmoins, pour lui, c'était une première.

       Un sorcier s'arrêta devant eux, sifflet en main, et leur ordonna de monter à bord afin de pouvoir démarrer le voyage. Ils s'exécutèrent et Hinata chercha un compartiment vide, Kageyama sur ses talons. Quand enfin il en trouva un, il ouvrit la porte coulissante et se faufila à l'intérieur, suivit de bagages et autres sacs remplis à craquer par son adorable mère. Tobio s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui, visiblement pas très à l'aise, et le voyage commença.

       « Kag's ? demanda Hinata d'une voix taquine.

       - Quoi ? lui répondit l'autre, déjà irrité.

       - Tu stresses ? continua le premier toujours sur le même ton.

       - Non, je ne stresse pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas Kag's, mon nom est Kageyama ! »

       Il détourna la tête, purement et simplement, et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Hinata se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le moment d'embêter son ami, alors il le laissa tranquille.

       Quelques minutes plus tard, deux têtes firent leur apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une pourvue de fins cheveux châtains, et l'autre, hérissée de pics noirs.

       « Yo !

       Salut Shou-chan !

       Yukitaka, Kouji ! Je vous cherchais !

       Oui, ça se voit, assis bien tranquillement sur ta banquette tu avais l'air de te faire pas mal de soucis pour nous, lui répondit le brun en ébouriffant sa chevelure rousse. »

       Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'Hinata, et firent face à l'autre garçon.

       « Tu dois être Kageyama ? Shou-chan nous a parlé de toi. »

       L'interpellé lui lança un regard septique, ne sachant si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. En avait-il parlé à tout le monde ? Seulement aux personnes de sa maison ? Ou bien uniquement à ses deux meilleurs amis ? Oui parce que Hintata avait parlé dans les deux sens, il avait bassiné Tobio tout l'été avec son école. « Mes amis sont géniaux. » « Les équipes de Quidditch sont trop fortes. » « Les cours de potion c'est pas terrible mais on rigole bien avec les Serdaigle. » « On mange super bien. » « Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras parfaitement avec Kouji et Yukitaka. » Mais, vraiment, tout l'été.

       « Tu n'es pas trop stressé d'arriver en cours d'études comme ça ? lui demanda le brun, le sortant de ses pensées.

       - Non, ça va.

       - Hinata t'as expliqué la Répartition et tout ça ? »

       Nouveau regard septique. Oui, il lui avait expliqué, oui, et plusieurs fois même.

       « Mouais, je pense bien qu'il t'ait expliqué, il parle tout le temps après tout ! »

       D'après ce que le moulin à paroles lui avait expliqué, Kouji, Yukitaka et lui étaient tous trois issus de familles de sorciers. Kouji et Yukitaka étaient de sang-mêlés, alors que Shoyo était d'une famille de « sang pure ». Ils avaient passés leur primaire ensemble, sachant parfaitement qu'ils se retrouveraient dans le même collège. Ils avaient été un peu inquiet au début de la répartition, ne voulant pas se séparer, mais, par un miracle quelconque, s'étaient retrouvés ensemble à Poufsouffle.

       « Je sais que Shouyo dit que c'était un miracle, mais je n'y crois pas. En fait non, je sais carrément que c'est faux. Le choixpeau magique prend en compte tes souhaits. J'veux dire, évidemment, il te juge et t'envoie dans les différentes maisons selon tes capacités, mais je suis convaincu que si on est toujours ensemble, c'est parce qu'on l'a souhaité très fort. Après tout, on était autant excités que terrorisés, on ne connaissait personne, c'est pas étonnant qu'on n'ait pas voulu être séparé. Et toi, tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ?

       - Hinata m'a dit que je pourrai sûrement aller à Serpentard, parce que j'étais ambitieux, ou bien à Serdaigle parce que je suis intelligent.

       - Hinata trouve tout le monde intelligent.

       - Oui mais lui c'est un génie ! s'écria le susnommé en coupant court à sa conversation avec Yukitaka et en désignant son colocataire de fortune du doigt.

       - Hinata, à côté de toi, tout le monde est un génie !

       - Kouji, pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Kag's a déjà passé tout l'été à me maltraiter, se plaignit-il.

       - Pourquoi pas Gryffondor pour lui ?

       - Ils ont la tolérance dans leurs valeurs fondamentales, et il n'est pas tolérant.

       - Et Poufsouffle ? D'après ce que m'a dit Shou-chan tu pourrais parfaitement venir, dit Yukitaka.

       - Il n'est pas gentil, ni patient.

       - La gentillesse ne fait pas partie de nos valeurs.

       - Nous avons tous la réputation d'être gentils et amicaux, c'est la seule qualité qui nous différencie vraiment des autres, si Kag's venait, on perdrait de notre prestige. »

       Ils continuèrent à débattre ainsi pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, Kageyama ne se mêlant jamais à la discussion, plongé dans ses pensées. Et dans son stress également, mais c'est une chose qu'il ne faut pas révéler.

       Les sujets défilèrent, passant de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait l'été suivant, aux derniers scores de l'équipe des Lakers, une équipe fameuse d'un sport moldu, jusqu'à aller à la petite sœur d'Hinata.

       Kageyama se laissa bercer par le Poudlard Express. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, et n'avait pas envie de demander à quiconque, car il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie encore un peu : il était trop fatigué pour répondre à n'importe quelle question.

 

       Il se fit réveillé quelques heures plus tard, non pas par une chamaillerie entre ses trois camarades (ce sur quoi il aurait pourtant parié) mais par la porte du compartiment qui s'était ouverte d'un coup sec. Un grand -vraiment grand- et blond jeune homme lança une regard méprisant aux personnes maintenant toutes éveillées. Derrière lui de trouvait un autre garçon plus petit, brun, et pourvu de nombreuses tâches de rousseur qui formaient des constellations sur son nez.

       « Alors Hinata, tu t'es trouvé un autre copain moldu pour t'accompagner dans ta pitoyable maison ? Tu tentes de relever le niveau ? »

       Kageyama ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que disait le blond. Déjà, il venait de se réveiller. Ensuite, il n'était pas moldus, et de ce qu'il avait compris, les autres non plus. Alors de quoi parlait-il ?

       « Et toi crétin, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas aux toilettes mais tu as besoin de Yamaguchi pour te la tenir ? pesta Kouji en allant claquer la porte.

       - Kou, c'était mauvais, tu aurais du le laisser partir comme le mongole qu'il est. Tu sais qu'il s'en tape en plus. »

       Visiblement, Yukitaka essayait de le calmer. Visiblement aussi, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

       « Il m'énerve, j'y peux rien. Il pense que les sang purs valent mieux que les autres et rejettent presque les moldus. Il ne comprend rien, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit de Serpentard.

       - Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un crétin, alors laisse tomber. »

 

       La suite du voyage se fit dans une ambiance plus pesante. Ainsi, les Serpentards n'avaient pas bonne réputation ? Quand il y pensait, il est vrai que Hinata ne lui avait presque rien dit sur le sujet, comme s'il l'évitait.

       Kageyama essaya de s'endormir à nouveau, mais ce fut vain.

 

      La fin du voyage et de la journée arrivèrent étonnamment vite. Hinata et ses trois compagnons venaient tout juste d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers quand le train entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte du compartiment, une tête blonde pensa -presque- en courant devant eux.

       « Kenma ! » s'écria Hinata.

       L'interpellé se retourna.

       « Attends-nous, pourquoi tu cours ?

Kuroo s'est endormi et il n'est pas prêt, et personne n'arrive à le réveiller, il faut que j'aille m'en occuper, dit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il paraissait préoccupé.

       - On se revoit au banquet alors ! »

       Et le dénommé Kenma se retourna et reparti de la même démarche que précédemment.

       A l'extérieur du train, il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, juste tiède. Les quatre garçons suivirent la foule d'élèves jusqu'à une allée où plusieurs carrioles étaient alignées. Certaines étaient déjà en route, d'autres attendaient d'être remplies, mais aucune, aucune n'avait de conducteurs ou de créatures pour les tracter. Les carrioles avançaient seules.

    Ils montèrent à bord de l'une d'entre elles, et elle se dirigea d'elle même vers ce que Kageyama présumait être l'établissement de magie, Poudlard.

     Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'imposante bâtisse, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du grand brun. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour faire face à une personne plus petite que lui, mais visiblement bien plus âgé.

       « Tu dois être Tobio Kageyama, je ne me trompe pas ? Lui demanda l'inconnu. Je suis Mr Takeda, professeur dans cette école, je te souhaite la bienvenue. Comme tu n'es dans aucune des quatre maison, tu vas m'accompagner. Tu passeras après le premières années par le choixpeau magique toi aussi. Pas de quoi être anxieux, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il dans un sourire. »

       Hinata fit un signe de la main à Kageyama, et ce dernier suivit le jeune professeur dans les couloirs du château. Derrière lui se tenaient nombreux jeunes élèves, une petite cinquantaine, plus ou moins. Tous vêtus de capes noires et coiffés de chapeaux pointus, ils ressemblaient à une horde de petits lutins. Dire que du haut de son mettre quatre-vingt Tobio se sentait à part était un euphémisme. Ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise d'être regroupé avec les plus jeunes, ile se sentait presque humilié.

       Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans une grande salle - _la_ grande salle apparemment – Kageyama fut submergé par les couleurs et la lumière. La salle comportait cinq tables immenses, quatre dans un sens, et la dernière, plus petite, était placée perpendiculairement sur une estrade. Un vacarme assourdissant envahissait la pièce, mais dès que le professeur Takeda fit un pas en avant, tous se turent. Les nouveaux élèves le suivirent fébrilement, et les murmures s'élevèrent sur leur passage, d'abord discret, puis à un niveau qui menaçait d'atteindre à nouveau le boucan précédent. On fit se ranger les nouveaux élèves sur l'estrade, devant la table des professeurs. En face d'eux se trouvait un chaise sur laquelle un vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé gisait.

       Un grand et vieil homme se présenta devant une sorte de pupitre doré dont le plan incliné avait la forme d'un hibou aux ailes déployé, mais Kageyama n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Il n'entendait rien. Ne voyait pas grand chose non plus. Il ressentait. Toujours le même sentiment de malaise d'être entouré d'enfants alors que les jeunes de son âge se trouvaient déjà tous attablés. Il reconnu difficilement la tignasse rousse de Hinata au loin, qui lui faisait des grands gestes. Il l'ignora.

       Quand le vieil homme eut fini de parler, le professeur Takeda reprit la parole et, un à un, invita les nouveaux arrivants à s'assoir sur la chaise. Il leur posa le chapeau sur la tête, et, à chaque fois, la salle se taisait. Plus un bruit ne pointait le bout de son nez. Quand enfin le nom de la maison fut crié par le chapeau lui-même – oui oui – une salve d'applaudissement et de cris retentissait. Un à un, petit à petit, le nombre d'élèves diminuait, chacun rejoignant la maison à laquelle il avait été attribué.

       Enfin, Tobio fut seul sur l'estrade. Des regards curieux étaient posés sur lui. Beaucoup semblaient se demander comment un élève de première année pouvait être aussi grand, une minorité seulement se questionnait sur la raison pour laquelle un élève arrivait en cours d'études. Il pensait que comme pour les autres, on allait annoncer son nom, il irait s'assoir, le vieux chapeau serait posé sur sa tête, et il rejoindrait sa table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Oui sauf que voilà, quand on s'appelle Kageyama Tobio, jamais rien ne se passe normalement.

       Le vieil homme revint se présenter devant le pupitre-hibou et Tobio sentit la pression s'alourdir d'avantage sur ses épaules, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être totalement courbé.

       « Chers élèves de Poudlard, nous avons l'immense plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous une autre personne cette année. Cet élève nous vient de l'école de Beauxbâtons, l'école française d'enseignement magique, et fait l'objet d'un échange exceptionnel. C'est la première fois que ce genre d'échange à lieu, et ce jeune garçon a eu la bonté de se porter volontaire. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier en temps que nouvel élève de cinquième année. Nous allons dès à présent envoyer le jeune Kageyama Tobio dans une maison. »

       Il était sous pression, anxieux, abasourdi, et terriblement inquiet de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais, allez savoir comment, il réussi à se déplacer jusque sur la chaise. Il faisait face à la salle, la dominait, mais il avait plutôt l'impression de s'enfoncer dans son siège, comme si la foule en face de lui se dressait comme un mur qui le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il était impressionné.

       On lui posa le choixpeau magique sur la tête et, à sa plus grande surprise, il se mit à entendre une voix lui parler. Dans sa tête. Comme si le chapeau lui-même lui parlait. Il semblait réfléchir, être indécis. Il l'entendit prononcé le mot Serdaigle, puis le mot Serpentard, et il semblait hésiter entre ces deux-là. Puis, contre toute attente, il fit entendre sa voix forte.

       « Poufsouffle ! »

       A nouveau, une explosion d'applaudissements et de cris retentirent dans la grande salle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Premier vrai chapitre ! (le premier était un prologue en vrai)  
> Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine c:
> 
> Grosse question : est-ce que sur ao3 on tag tous les personnages qui sont là genre même en secondaire/récurrents, ou on tag que les personnages principaux ? Merci d'aider une jeune enfant paumée aha.


	3. This House is a Circus

       Kageyama n'avait pour ainsi dire, rien compris. On lui avait parlé de Serpentard, de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé de se retrouver à Poufsouffle. On lui avait dit que la première soirée au château était inoubliable pour tout le monde, et bien apparemment c'était faux. Il n'avait rien calculé. Tout s'était déroulé devant ses yeux, et il n'était que spectateur du grand repas de début d'année. Il s'était juste posé à la table de sa maison, à côté de Hinata, en face de Kouji. On lui avait un peu parlé, il avait un peu répondu aussi. Mais vraiment, vraiment il n'avait rien compris. Il était entouré de discussions enthousiastes entre gens qui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il se sentit seul et effrayé. Il était parcouru de frissons mais n'était pas malade pour autant. Juste pris d'étourdissements. Les bougies flottantes du ciel magique tournoyaient tandis que le vacarme de la salle lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il ne disait rien, et attendait juste que tout se termine.

       Enfin, tous les plats disparurent de la surface de la table. Le directeur proclama un dernier discours, et les élèves furent libre de rejoindre leur salle commune. Kageyama suivit le mouvement (comprendre : Hinata, Yukitaka et Sekimukai) jusque dans un couloir, qui lui semblait être plus ou moins dans les sous-sols. Un agréable fumet en émanait. Ils passèrent devant des tableaux représentants des natures mortes, pour la plupart. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une pile de tonneaux, légèrement dissimulée dans l'ombre.

       Puis, un tonneau s'ouvrit, sans plus d'explications.

       « Comme tout le monde est là depuis plusieurs années, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de montrer, déclara Hinata en se retournant. On va attendre qu'ils rentrent tous, et je te montrerai comment on accède à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. »

       Patiemment, ils regardèrent chaque membre de la maison monter un par un par l'escalier dégagé par l'ouverture du tonneau. Quand la « porte » se referma, Hinata reprit la parole.

       « Je sais pas si c'est pareil à Beauxbâtons, mais ici, chaque maison à son propre code. Ici, c'est assez simple, pas vraiment de mot de passe ou je ne sais quelle énigme à résoudre. Tu repères d'abord ce tonneau. C'est facile, c'est le deuxième en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Tu toques, sur cet air. »

Il donna quelques petits coups secs, rapides, et rythmés. Le tonneau s'ouvrit.

       « Voilà, c'est tout. Je te déconseille de te tromper de tonneau ou bien de rythme, tu risques de te prendre une rasade de vinaigre. Ça arrive souvent aux premières années, on évite de se moquer d'eux. Par contre quand ils sont plus âgés on ne se gêne pas ! Bon, du coup tu as retenu ?

       - Oui. »

       Pas moyen qu'il s'en souvienne un jour.

       Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle commune. Elle n'était pas aussi grande et lumineuse qu'il l'avait imaginée. Elle n'était pas non plus chaleureuse ou accueillante, elle était juste.... normale. En fait elle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid pour être honnête. Ils y étaient resté à peine une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, de se présenter vite fait. Les premières années, eux, étaient déjà partis se coucher, trop intimidés pour rester avec leurs ainés.

       En arrivant devant la porte de leur dortoir (en tous cas c'est ce dont se doutait Tobio) Hinata laissa sortir un cri de joie.

       « Wouhou, nous sommes en 5ème année ! »

       Izumi et Kouji se regardèrent d'un air consterné.

       « Il fait ça tous les ans, faut le laisser. C'est une sorte de fangirl, mais de l'école. Enfin tu comprendras assez vite je pense, dirent-ils en se tournant vers le nouveau. »

       Les chambres non plus n'étaient pas très grandes. Cinq lits, autant de tables de chevets et de malles. De grandes fenêtres, mais il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir profiter de la vue. Hinata était tout excité et inspectait la chambre dans ses moindres recoins, sûrement histoire de vérifier que rien n'avait changé. Kageyama observa ses deux autres colocataires déballer leurs affaires, et fit de même. Au moment où il s'assit sur son lit, il ressentit soudain une immense fatigue. Il s'allongea, s'endormit, et se fut tout pour lui.

 

* * *

 

       Le lendemain, Kageyama fut réveillé par des cris. Enfin, pas vraiment des cris, mais plutôt une voix affreusement surexcitée de si bon matin. Il se retourna dans son lit, faisant mine d'être toujours endormi, et plaqua un coussin sur ses oreilles. Peine perdu, on le secoua vigoureusement par l'épaule. Contraint et forcé, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, Hinata déversait un flot de paroles intarissable, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'essayait même pas, franchement, il était trop tôt. Et puis, il réalisa qu'il avait repris les cours. Il se redressa vite, un peu trop, et percuta Hinata au menton. Ce dernier se massa la mâchoire et protesta encore et encore, parce qu'un uppercut matinal, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est bien connu.

       Kageyama commença à se préparer pour aller en cours, impassible aux agissements de ses camarades. Il chercha ses affaires, tranquillement, sans réfléchir. Un projectile non identifié échoua sur son visage et le sorti de son automatisme. Il regarda le baluchon échoué au sol et l'ouvrit, il contenait des cravates, deux écussons et des écharpes aux couleurs de sa maison, jaune et noir, Poufsouffle.

       « Pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

       - Tu fais partie de l'échange scolaire, un autre est allé à ta place à – commença Izumi.

       - Non, ça je sais. Mais pourquoi je suis là, dans cette maison ?

       - C'est le choixpeau magique qu'il l'a choisi, Kag's, t'as oublié ?

       - Non non, je le sais bien, mais je ne comprends pas son choix. Il se trompe des fois ?

       - Jamais ! C'est le choixpeau magique ! Il ne peut pas se tromper, il sonde tes pensées et ton âme !

       - Si, il peut se tromper Hinata, on l'a vu en cours, ça arrive quelques fois, mais c'est extrêmement rare, reprit Izumi.

       - De toute façon tu ne peux pas encore savoir s'il s'est trompé ou pas. Son choix est sensé être logique, attends un peu, tu verras bien, » conclu Kouji.

       Kageyama ne répondit pas. Il ne hocha même pas la tête. Il ne comprenait juste pas. Le choixpeau avait hésité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, pour au final l'envoyer à Poufsouffle, comme ça, sans prévenir. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça avait beau être magique, les choix et décisions reposent tout de même sur une certaine réflexion, ici apparemment totalement absente.

       Ils finirent de se préparer dans le calme – assez relatif en compagnie d'Hinata – et allèrent jusque la grande salle où les attendait le petit-déjeuner. Une jeune blonde se rua dans les bras du rouquin, euphorique.

       « Shouyo, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu avais dit que tu m'écrirais mais je n'ai rien reçu alors j'ai commencé à croire que le facteur ne voulait pas tes lettres parce qu'elles étaient magiques mais ensuite je me suis rendue compte que les sorciers ne font pas appel au facteur alors j'ai - »

       Kageyama n'en écouta pas d'avantage, déjà irrité par ce babillage incessant. Il passa devant les deux amis pour se diriger vers leur table, mais se retourna, parce qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était la leur. En voyant son visage, et sa taille, la jeune fille blonde se tut immédiatement, intimidée. Hinata put enfin en placer une et présenta son ami comme il se doit.

       « C'est Kag's, il fait partie des Poufsouffle lui aussi maintenant. Je suis désolé, Yachi, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire pendant les vacances, j'ai dû m'occuper de Kag's tooooout l'été ! Quand on le regarde comme ça il à l'air très « graou » mais en fait il est plutôt « guwah » et « aaargh » aussi. »

       Deux mois de passés ensemble, et Tobio ne comprenait toujours pas le langage de son ami. La dénommée Yachi, en revanche, semblait avoir tout saisi, puisqu'elle répondit de la même manière.

       Finalement, il suivit Izumi et Kouji et s'assit à table. Peu à peu, tout le monde arriva, et s'installa calmement. Le directeur, Ikkei Ukai, leur permit de commencer à manger, et tous dévorèrent le contenu du banquet. Kageyama prit le temps de regarder tout ce qui s'offrait à lui, et en fut émerveillé, contrairement à la veille où il n'avait rien enregistré. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ici, il ne mourrait pas de faim.

       La grande salle était remplie, il y avait du monde partout, chacun parlait à son aise, mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas très bruyant, sûrement grâce à la hauteur faramineuse du plafond.

       Ils finirent de manger assez vite et, comme d'autres, ils quittèrent la salle. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un élève, en sens inverse de la foule, que Hinata sembla reconnaître et interpela.

       « Kenma, par ici ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers le mur. Il y a plus de place ici. »

       L'élève les rejoint. Il avait les cheveux teints en blond et le regard fuyant.

       « Merci » dit-il simplement. « Il faut que j'aille manger, on se revoit plus tard. » Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat.

       « C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu pars, je vais avoir l'impression que tu m'évites » répondit Hinata gaiement.

       Son interlocuteur répondit par un faible sourire et un geste de la main, et s'éloigna vers la grande salle, où une voix forte, indéniablement masculine, l'appelait.

       « Kenma n'aime pas beaucoup les gens. Mais il m'aime bien moi. Comme de toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à te faire d'autres potes que nous, tu le verras souvent. »

       Kageyama prit le temps de réfléchir au sens de cette phrase, qui, après délibération lui semblait offensante.

« Comment ça je n'arriverai pas à me faire des potes ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, débile ?

       - Toi et moi on sait que tu n'es pas assez sympa pour te faire des amis ici. Il suffit de voir ta tête, tu as toujours l'air sur le point de tuer quelqu'un !

       - Ferme-la, crétin ! »

       Ils continuèrent de s'enguirlander, mais dans le doute, Kageyama passa tout de même une main sur son visage, histoire de vérifier si, oui ou non, il avait un visage colérique (ce qui, entre nous, est stupide, puisqu'on ne voit pas avec la paume de sa main).

       « Oooh, l'avorton s'énerve ? Comme c'est touchant, on dirait presque qu'il va pleurer. »

       Ceci eut pour effet de couper net les deux élèves dans leur dispute. Deux élèves, de deux maisons différentes, et visiblement plus âgés qu'eux, venaient de s'arrêter à leurs côtés.

       « Assikawa, ferme-la et avance jusque la salle, on n'a pas toute la journée.

       - Oooh, mais Iwa-chan, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec l'avorton et son nouvel ami l'attrapeur de génie.

       - Kageyama n'est pas attrapeur.

       - Si il l'est, l'avorton. Tu ne t'intéresses donc pas aux autres écoles de magie ? Pourtant, il est célèbre, notre nouveau petit attrapeur. »

       Et donc, forcément, tout le monde se mit à regarder Kageyama, qui était devenu rouge. Non pas d'embarras, de gène ou quoi que ce soit de ce goût, mais plutôt d'amertume. Un rouge foncé, marronâtre, assez laid. Il ne répondit rien, il regardait ailleurs. Et si auparavant il avait l'air énervé, là, il était furieux.

       « Oikawa, arrête de l'emmerder, on se casse. » Et les deux élèves partirent.

       « T'en fais pas Kag's, Oikawa est comme ça avec tout le monde, il est très irritant, mais c'est tout, il n'ira pas -

       - Ferme-la ! Tu comprends rien ! »

       Il se tut, trop effrayé par l'attitude de son camarade. Hinata savait déjà comment ça se finissait quand l'autre était énervé : Mal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Merci de lire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir c:  
> A jeudi prochain ~


	4. Cornerstone

       La matinée venait à peine de commencer, et Kageyama était déjà de mauvaise humeur, par la faute d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pire, qui semblait le connaître lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être flatteur : une personne de quelques années votre aîné qui vous connait, sait ce que vous avez fait, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça gonfle votre égo. Mais clairement, Kageyama aurait préféré qu'on ne sache pas qui il était. Il n'a jamais été du genre à rechercher la gloire personnelle, mais elle est venue, tôt, entraînant avec elle son lot de fortunes et de mésaventures. Et si il était connu par delà la Manche, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas dans le bon sens.

       En fait, il n'était pas vraiment en colère ou quoique soit du style. Il aurait pu, qu'un étranger se mette à parler de lui ainsi; il avait vu les savoirs de cette personne comme une menace personnelle. Mais en fait, il était plutôt vexé, qu'on le connaisse de cette manière même en dehors de son pays, qu'on ne lui laisse pas vraiment la chance de recommencer à zéro.

       Après, il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il était en train de se faire des films, que son aîné savait juste de lui qu'il était ancien attrapeur, et ça s'arrêtait là. Ça aurait été préférable, c'est vrai. Mais au fond de lui, il savait une chose essentielle qu'il avait apprise tout au long de sa vie : il n'avait pas de chance, et donc, il était dans la merde.

       Il essaya de s'extirper de ces pensées stressantes en se concentrant sur ce que le professeur en face de lui disait. Il s'agissait du professeur Takeda, qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il était professeur de botanique et semblait très amical. Il paraissait un peu gauche, mais tout le monde avait l'air de le respecter, puisque tout le monde était captivé par ce qu'il racontait.

       Kageyama, lui, n'écoutait que moyennement, il n'était pas concerné par les BUSE. En effet il s'agissait d'un examen ayant lieu en fin de cinquième année à Poudlard, alors qu'à Beauxbâtons c'était une année plus tôt. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de repasser l'examen cette année. Quoique, peut-être que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, car il avait été accepté dans toutes les matières, mais de justesse, obtenant partout le très peu glorieux « acceptable ». Il n'y avait qu'en astronomie qu'il avait obtenu la mention « optimale », et il est vrai que ses parents ne se l'expliquaient toujours pas.

       En revanche ses nouveaux camarades de classe, eux, étaient concernés, et ça se voyait sur leurs visages. C'est un diplôme dont on leur parlait depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, certes, mais là, c'était du concret. Ils buvaient les paroles de Takeda, histoire d'être sûrs de n'en pas rater une miette. Des dates, aux coefficients, aux conséquences de leurs notes, ils enregistraient tout, certains même prenaient des notes. Bien sûr, certains feignaient de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais c'était faux, personne ne souhaitait redoubler, c'était tellement rare et l'école était tellement petite que ça se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre. Et personne ne veut être au cœur de ce genre de discussion. Donc, au moins par orgueil, tout le monde écoutait.

 

       Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans cette salle, le professeur leur expliquant les nouvelles règles et ce qui allait changer à Poudlard. Kageyama n'écoutait même plus, il s'était endormi, et Takeda l'avait laissé faire, se disant que de toute façon, son année allait être forte en émotions, alors autant le laisser prendre des réserves de sommeil avant.

       Toutefois, Hinata le réveilla à la fin du cours, quand ils furent libérer jusqu'au repas. Trop content de pouvoir sortir se dégourdir les jambes, Kageyama rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut très vite arrêter par le professeur, qui, visiblement, voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Hinata et les autres s'en allèrent en lui disant qu'ils se rejoindraient à la Grande Salle.

       « Il faut encore qu'on règle des petites choses pour tes cours cette année. On va le faire maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne prendra pas très longtemps. Comme à Beauxbâtons, les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Histoire de la magie, Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphose sont obligatoires. Botanique aussi est obligatoire, mais je crois que là d'où tu viens c'était une option, tout comme l'Astronomie. Il faut aussi que tu choisisses deux options, parmi les cours suivant. »

       Il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle était griffonnée, d'une écriture fine, une liste de cinq matières.

       « Je suis obligé de continuer les cours que j'ai déjà suivis dans mon ancienne école ?

       - Non je ne pense. Comme tu as déjà passé tes BUSE et valider tes matières, en commencer d'autres sera du bonus. Tu risques d'être largué au début, mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu arriveras à remonter la pente. »

       Kageyama examina attentivement le bout de papier avant de faire son choix. Clairement, à part 'soins aux créatures magiques' qui était un cours lui étant imposé avant, rien ne le tentait véritablement. Arithmancie, il savait d'expérience que ce cours était une torture. Et il ne croyait pas du tout à la Divination.

       « Je prends les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et l'Étude des Runes.

       - Bien. Je note ça. Ce ne sera pas facile de rattraper deux années d'études des runes, je demanderai à un sixième année de te guider et te donner les bases. Il te faudra beaucoup de travail et de persévérance.

       - Je... J'ai fait du latin, en France... Si ça peut aider...

       - Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la même chose, mais peut-être la façon de raisonner est-elle la même, lui répondit Takeda, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. On a parlé d'autre chose avec les autres professeurs. Ton transfert n'est sensé durer qu'un an, mais à la suggestion de Beauxbâtons, on a étudié la possibilité que tu puisses terminer ta scolarité ici, jusque tes ASPIC, donc. »

       « _Comme c'est étonnant. Bien contents de me voir partir pendant un an, ils essayent de se débarrasser de moi définitivement dans la foulée_ » pensa Kageyama.

       « Si tu souhaites rester, il te faudra repasser tes examens ici, à la fin de l'année, comme les autres étudiants, étant donné que tu as choisi d'autres matières, et que nous n'avons pas la même administration. Tu n'es pas obligé de choisir maintenant, mais réfléchis-y. Tu me donneras ta réponse vers Janvier, comme ça on pourra s'organiser et te fournir du soutient scolaire si on le juge nécessaire. Aussi, si tu te sens mal à un moment donné, viens m'en parler. En tant que professeur responsable de Poufsouffle, je suis responsable de ton année. En cas de problème majeur, on peut te retransférer dans ton école. En attendant, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Poufsouffle, Kageyama Tobio. »

       Sur ce il lui serra la main des deux siennes, toujours ce même sourire au visage, et l'invita à quitter la salle.

       « Oh, une dernière chose, l'élève de Durmstrang, l'autre transfert arrivera dans la semaine, ce serait bien si tu pouvais lui faire visiter le château et autre. Que ce soit fait par un élève dans son cas l'aidera beaucoup je pense. Merci ! »

       C'est vrai, il n'allait pas être le seul transfert. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé (pas grand chose d'un point de vue externe, mais tellement pour lui), il l'avait totalement oublié. Il n'avait pas pu prendre contact avec l'autre élève (il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si c'était un sorcier ou une sorcière). En fait il s'était un peu jeté dans l'aventure la tête la première, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. On lui avait fait signé de la paperasse, fait faire un court bilan psychologique, posé des questions pour « Le Monde Sorcier » (le journal de sorcellerie français) et laissé partir. Il avait découvert l'identité de sa famille d'accueil, et plus spécifiquement de Hinata une fois arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. C'était tout juste s'il s'était informé sur les modalités de son échange. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un échappatoire.

 

       Il sortit du bureau du professeur Takeda dans l'idée de rejoindre la grande salle où devait l'attendre ses camarades, mais se fit aborder par un élève d'une autre maison, visiblement plus âgé que lui. En y regardant de plus près, c'était un des deux garçons qu'il avait rencontré le matin-même. Il décida alors brillamment de prendre la fuite, mais apparemment l'autre n'était pas du même avis, puisqu'il l'interpella.

       « Kageyama, t'en vas pas. Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon pote ce matin. »

       Kageyama s'arrêta, se retourna, et afficha une expression surprise. Des excuses ? Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

       « Ça peut paraître bizarre comme ça de m'excuser pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Oikawa est stupide. J'aurai beau lui expliquer que martyriser un nouveau c'est pas bien, ça servirait à rien. » Il marqua une pause, puis reprit. « Je suis Iwaizumi Hajime, dernière année à Griffondor. Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et j'ai joué au tournoi inter-écoles il y a deux ans. J'ai entendu parler de toi. »

       « _Pas très étonnant_  » se dit le plus jeune.

       « Les sélections pour cette année commencent la semaine prochaine. J'ai un conseil pour toi. Écoute pas ce que disent les autres, et tente ta chance. Poufsouffle a déjà un très bon attrapeur, mais si tu te donnes à fond, t'as moyen d'y arriver, au moins d'être premier remplaç-

       - T'as pas très bien compris. Je ne suis pas attrapeur. Je vais tenter ma chance mais en tant que poursuiveur. Merci pour tes conseils et ta considération, mais j'en ai pas besoin.

       - Okay. Je vois. On se revoit aux sélections alors. » Sur ce Iwaizumi partit, laissant à peine montrer son étonnement vis à vis du ton brusque qu'avait employé Kageyama.

 

       Le reste de la journée passa vite, les heures se répétant mollement. Les profs parlaient des BUSE, les avertissant sur les conséquences d'un échec pour leur avenir, tentant de leur faire peur, de les faire réagir, ou juste de les prévenir sur la charge considérable de travail qu'ils auraient à fournir. Kageyama avait déjà entendu ces discours l'année d'avant. Il n'y avait pas cru, s'était pris une claque par la différence de niveau entre la troisième et la quatrième année, s'y était mis à fond, et au final avait réussi tous ses examens, par miracle.

       En quittant la dernière salle de cours – Histoire de la Magie – Kageyama se fit arrêter par le professeur Takeda. Décidément, tout le monde souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. A côté de lui se tenait un élève, qui ne venait ni de Poufsouffe, ni de Gryffondor. Il avait un visage neutre, et ne dégageait rien de spécial. A première vue, il se contentait juste d'exister.

       « Je te présente Akaashi Keiji, sixième année à Serpentard. C'est lui qui te guidera dans ton apprentissage pour l'étude des runes, présenta le professeur avec un sourire pendant que les deux élèves se serraient la main. C'est un très bon élève, sérieux et pédagogue, tu apprendras vite avec lui. Ça va être un peu compliqué de vous mettre des horaires en place, mais on va s'arranger. En attendant, je vous laisse faire connaissance, » dit-il en s'eclipsant.

       Et si par faire connaissance il voulait dire « parler de façon totalement pas naturelle histoire d'empêcher un vide désagréable » alors oui, ils avaient fait connaissance. Akaashi n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un d'antipathique, au contraire même, peut-être était-il très agréable, mais il semblait détaché, comme si il regardait sa vie sans vraiment y participer, sans ressentir aucune émotion. Pas de doute sur le fait que ces cours particuliers allaient être étranges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola !  
> Merciiiii pour les vues, et les kudos, et pour avoir lu tout simplement, ça me fait plaisir c:  
> Encore un chapitre d'introduction un peu, les choses se mettent en place doucement, je me contente de planter le décor pour l'instant. A partir du chapitre prochain, ça part vraiment, promis aha !  
> On se revoit jeudi prochain ~


	5. Brick by Brick

       Le lendemain passa vite. Les cours n'avaient en eux-mêmes pas grand intérêt, les professeurs se contentant les uns après les autres de parler des BUSE et du programme de l'année, sans réellement rentrer dans le vif du sujet. De plus, les options que Kageyama avaient choisies ne commençaient pas avant la troisième semaine, pour diverses raisons (dont l'une était que les créatures étranges du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques devaient commencer par s'acclimater à l'ambiance de l'école)(et non, personne ne savait encore ce que le professeur leur réservait cette année, mais ils étaient tous impatients de voir ça).

       Kageyama avait parlé à ses trois colocataires de son entrevue avec Iwaizumi, l'élève de Gryffondor, sans pour autant préciser la petite incartade qui avait eu lieu. Hinata était quelque peu étonné qu'il se soit excusé, mais après tout, c'est vrai que Iwaizumi était « un type bien, même s'il avait une allure un peu trop effrayante. » En tous cas, il avait été convenu que le duo s'entraînerait le mercredi après-midi à venir, en vue des sélections de Quidditch. Yukitaka et Sekimukai, eux seraient là uniquement en tant que conseiller, ne jouant pas à ce sport.

 

* * *

 

       Le mercredi arriva donc, et inutile de préciser que les cours du matin passèrent extraordinairement lentement. Kageyama et Hinata étaient tous deux impatients de jouer, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire depuis quasiment une semaine. De plus, Hinata avait reçu un tout nouveau balais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester, une petite course entre lui et Kageyama allait donc s'imposer.

       Les quatre amis, accompagnés de Yachi, mangèrent leur repas du midi avec un lance-pierre, passèrent prendre des affaires au dortoir, puis se précipitèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Seulement voilà, l'idée de s’entraîner cette après-midi là, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir eue. Une quinzaine de joueurs étaient déjà dans les airs, et autant toujours au sol, sans compter les quelques élèves spectateurs assis dans les gradins.

       Le petit groupe s'approcha, histoire de savoir si oui ou non il y avait possibilité de s'entraîner, ou s'il allait falloir trouver un autre terrain, qui serait sûrement au-dessus du lac. Jouer au-dessus du lac présentait deux problèmes majeurs : toute chute était fortement déconseillée ; et les balles, qui n'étaient pas des balles « officielles » mais de simples ballons ensorcelés, risquaient de tomber à l'eau et de couler. Aussi, les êtres de l'eau vivant dans le lac n'aimaient pas trop qu'il y ait de l'agitation au-dessus de leur demeure, et il était bien connu qu'il valait mieux ne pas les importuner.

       La petite troupe au sol était réunie autour de deux personnes, et bientôt, même les joueurs déjà en l'air descendirent pour agrandir d'avantage l'auditoire. Arrivés au bord du terrain, Kageyama essaya de repérer des personnes qu'il aurait déjà aperçues dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, ou même dans les couloirs, mais non. Aucun des visages devant lui ne lui était familier.

       « … vous préparez aux éliminatoires par équipes réduites. Chaque poste aura son temps, ses conseils. On fait ça pour votre bien, jeunes disciples. Grâce à nous vous serez en mesure d’éblouir les sélectionneurs le jour des ... »

       « Qui sont ces gars ?

       - Le petit qui parle tout le temps, c'est Nishinoya Yuu, un attrapeur. Le type avec lui, le chauve, c'est Tanaka Ryuunosuke, il est poursuiveur. Tous les deux sont en 6ème année et sont titulaires dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ce sont de très bon joueurs, répondit Izumi à Kageyama.

       - Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils entraînent les autres joueurs qui pourront potentiellement être leurs adversaires ?

       - Parce qu'ils aiment qu'on les respecte, qu'on les admire en tant qu’aînés, et qu'on se sente redevable pour eux, déclara-t-il malicieusement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils souhaitent vraiment quelque chose en retour, c'est juste qu'ils aiment ça, être au centre de l'attention.

       - Ça, c'est sûr, ils ne sont pas à Gryffondor par hasard, renchérit Kouji quelque peu exaspéré. »

       Ils attendirent tous que les deux joueurs de Gryffondor aient fini leur discours pour pouvoir se mettre en équipes. Enfin, quand on parle d'équipes, il faut voir un terme large. Tout paraît bien organisé, mais il n'en est rien, tout le monde était convaincu que ça allait clairement partir en vrille.

       Les poursuiveurs et les gardiens allaient jouer en même temps, leurs rôles étant antagonistes. Les batteurs joueraient ensuite, plus ou moins seuls contre tous. Les entraînements avec Nishinoya et Tanaka avaient la réputation d'être assez... hard-core. Ils finissaient tous avec au moins un blessé. Oh, pas de blessures très sérieuses, mais un doigt cassé ou une cheville foulée ça ne fait jamais de bien.

       Au total, ils devaient bien être une trentaine a participer à cet entraînement improvisé. Peut-être que tous ne tenteraient pas leur chance aux sélections, mais ça laissait un bon paquet de concurrents potentiels.

       Les équipes n'en étaient pas vraiment à proprement parler au final. C'était plutôt six gardiens en l'air en même temps, contre une quinzaine de poursuiveurs, et pas du tout de travail d'équipe, plutôt du chacun pour sa peau. De toute façon, Hinata avait étonnamment anticipé le chaos et avait dit « on ne montre pas ce qu'on sait faire, on se sépare ».

       Les souafles, au nombre exceptionnel de cinq avaient été lancés de façon totalement aléatoire, et là haut, le pseudo-match ne ressemblait à rien. Les poursuiveurs volaient en tous sens, essayant de se chiper le souafle les uns aux autres, tirant des lancers n'ayant aucune chance d'atteindre leur cible. Et ne parlons même pas des pauvres gardiens. Certes, ils n'avaient qu'un anneau à défendre chacun, mais quand deux souafles et quatre joueurs t'arrivent dessus en même temps, clairement, tu fais moins le malin.

       Le spectacle était assez... spectaculaire. Les quelques élèves dans les gradins criaient à en perdre haleine, supportant leurs amis, s'amusant de ce tableau vivant. Kageyama, de son côté, se tenait un peu en retrait au début. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de désordre. Son Quidditch à lui, il se jouait en suivant des règles strictes et des principes de sécurité simples. Il était par exemple presque certain qu'on n'avait pas le droit de tirer un sorcier par sa robe pour le déséquilibrer de son balais. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

       Il fonça dans la mêlée, essayant d'éviter les coups tout en tentant de repérer un souafle. D'abord un peu trop conscient de ses mouvements, il expérimenta une montée en flèche, pour s'emparer d'un souafle de passage et sortir un peu de la cohue, mais fut forcément dépassé par un autre joueur bien plus rapide. Et alors, en prenant toujours plus de hauteur, il réalisa que s'il voulait réussir à faire quelque chose dans cette ambiance chaotique, il allait falloir qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ce sport. Qu'il joue d'instinct. Qu'il se soucie de ses bleus et bosses plus tard. Et une fois qu'il eut compris ça, en regardant les autres joueurs se rentrer dedans sans faire de manière, alors, il rentra vraiment dans la partie. Et un Kageyama qui fonce en roue libre, personne ne l'arrête. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur les souafles. Les souafles et les anneaux ; tout le reste, il pouvait en faire abstraction. Les joueurs, les balais, il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il s'empara d'un souafle, et fonça vers l'anneau le plus prêt possible, sans se demander si oui ou non il allait rentrer dans un autre joueur. Arriver tout prêt, il tira. Un tire parfait. L'anneau n'était pas gardé. Non, il ne marqua pas, ça aurait été trop beau. Mais ça n’entama rien à sa motivation. Au contraire. Il avait vu sur le visage du gardien qui était arrivé au dernier moment que lui s'amusait réellement, qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus. Et Kageyama aussi ça lui plaisait, de jouer ainsi sans règle pour la première fois.

       Il retenta de tirer, de marquer, jusque la fin du match. Il marque pas mal de buts, une petite vingtaine répartie sur les quarante minutes de jeu. Mais comparé au nombre d'essais qu'il avait fait, ce n'était rien, seule une infime partie de ses tirs avaient été concluant. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait joué avec tout son cœur, se donnant à fond. Les autres joueurs finissaient par s'écarter sur son passage, à la vue de sa vitesse et de sa détermination. Il était englouti dans une foule, entouré de plein d’autres élèves, mais en réalité il se sentait libre. Enfin, il ressentait à nouveau la sensation enivrante qu'on éprouve lorsque l'on est sur son balais, et que rien ne semble pouvoir nous arrêter – à part un gardien, apparemment.

       Quand il redescendit sur la terre ferme, ses jambes tremblaient, et il faillit s'écrouler. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines dans une sensation grisante.

       « Kaaaaag's, t'as réussi combien de tirs ?

       - Je sais pas trop, entre quinze et vingt je pense. Et toi ?

       - Tant que ça ? C'est oooooouf ! » s'exclama son petit partenaire ébahit.

       Il avait le visage moite et rougit par l'effort. Ses mains aussi étaient écarlates, et que dire de ses bras ? Les veines y étaient apparentes, et il avait déjà un bleu de la taille d'une mandarine qui se formait sur son bras droit. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'on voyait ses bras ?

       « Qu'as-tu fait de ta robe, Hinata ?

       - On me l'a arraché dans l'élan, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Mais c'était soit je la laissais tomber, soit c'était moi qui tombait. Mais j'avais un souafle, alors j'ai d'abord tirer.

       - Crétin, tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Sers-toi de ton cerveau pour réfléchir de temps en temps !

       - Mais j'avais le souafle !!

       - Tu as marqué au moins ?

       - … Non. J'ai marqué que huit fois je crois. Et les autres n'arrêtaient pas de me rentrer dedans, ils faisaient des « wah » et des « zioum » !! Un autre poursuiveur m'a donné un coup de pied au bras en tombant de son balais aussi.

       - Il est tombé au sol ?!

       - Non, juste sur le joueur en-dessous. »

       Kageyama commença à penser que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle d'être autant sur un terrain.

 

       Hinata et Kageyama ne participèrent pas à la deuxième partie de l'entraînement, celle visant à entraîner les batteurs, car, pour citer le plus petit « Il ne faut pas qu'on montre nos techniques implacables Kag's !! » Techniques existantes, certes – ils s'étaient d'ailleurs entraînés tout l'été pour arriver à quelque chose – mais elles étaient loin d'être implacables et au contraire nécessitaient encore beaucoup d'entraînement. Mais de toute façon Kageyama n'eut même pas l'occasion de contester, car Yachi avait décidé que c'était terminé, il ne fallait pas risquer d'autres blessures, et quand Yachi dit, on le fait.

       Ils ne firent rien de plus de leur journée, s'endormant en salle commune alors qu'ils voulaient juste prendre un peu de repos, ils se réveillèrent le soir pour le repas, et décidèrent de retourner dormir juste après.

 

* * *

 

       Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, le professeur Takeda vint s'entretenir avec Kageyama, par-dessus la table couverte de porridge, de scones, et de petits pains en tous genres.

       « Kageyama, c'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive le nouvel élève de Durmstrang. Il se fera attribuer sa maison ce soir pendant le banquet. Comme il est prévu qu'il arrive en début d'après-midi, je te demande de lui faire faire le tour de l'école.

       - Professeur, je ne connais pas encore très bien le château, ce serait mieux si quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargeait, non ?

       - Non, je préférerais que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes, comme tu es dans le même cas de figure que lui. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas vous perdre bien loin, il y a toujours des élèves dans les couloirs. Tu lui apprendras aussi la vie au château. Tu n'es là que depuis quatre jours, mais tu as déjà vu comment tout se déroulait dans la globalité. Pour vous laisser du temps, tu seras dispensé de cours à partir de midi. Je compte sur toi Kageyama.

       - O-oui professeur. »

 

       Dire que Kageyama avait hâte de rencontrer l'autre échange serait se méprendre. Il était plutôt inquiet. Il redoutait de voir arriver quelqu'un avec une personnalité délirante, qui attirait tous les regards. Il n'en serait pas jaloux, non, c'est juste que lui n'avait pas fait de remous depuis son arrivée. Il avait peur de paraître inintéressant à côté.

       Il craignait également de se retrouver face à quelqu'un de collant, qui ne le lâcherait pas du tout de l'année. Il n'était pas contre fréquenter cette personne, mais Kageyama se sentait en bonne voie pour se faire des amis par lui-même, pas besoin d'un aimant à ses côtés pour ruiner ses plans.

       Dans sa tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, soit le nouvel arrivant serait un fardeau pour Kageyama, soit il serait un fardeau pour eux deux en même temps. L'idéal serait une personne lambda, comme lui, quelqu'un qui ne fasse ni chaud ni froid.

 

       Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Kageyama poirotait, assis sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée, lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il se releva précipitamment, faisant face à trois personnes : le directeur, M. Ukai Sr., le concierge, et le nouvel élève. Celui-ci était grand. Très grand. Mais genre, grand dans la catégorie des gens grands.Cette impression était accentuée par sa minceur, malgré ses lourds habits, on devinait aisément qu'il n'était pas plus épais qu'une baguette magique.

       Il avait une certaine présence, se déplaçant la tête haute, malgré le fait qu'il dépassait tout le monde. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de chaleureux, ses cheveux dénués de couleur et ses petits yeux perçants le rendaient plutôt intimidant. Toutefois, c'est ce qu'il pensa avant que l'élève n'arrive devant lui. Il lui serra la main, tout sourire, et avec un accent très marqué il lui dit :

       « Je suis Lev Haiba, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, on m'a déjà parlé de toi et j'ai fait quelques petites recherches de mon côté. J'ai hâte de découvrir cet endroit si convivial et sa population dont on m'a souvent venté les mérites. J'espère me faire beaucoup d'amis ici ? L'adaptation n'a pas été trop dure ? Il paraît que Beauxbatons est un très bel endroit également mais totalement différent d'ici - »

       Devant ce babillage incessant, Kageyama se dit qu'il aurait préféré quelqu'un de discret, et que sa journée allait être très longue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrivée du nouvel élève ouiiiiiiii ! Vous en apprendrez plus sur lui dans le prochain chapitre (jeudi prochain), c'était juste un petit teaser pour annoncer Lev aha.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plus, comme d'hab les retours font toujours très plaisir.  
> A plus ~


	6. I Want It All

       Kageyama comptait les heures, les minutes, et peut-être même les secondes, et chacune d'entre elles étaient pire que la précédente en la présence de Lev Haiba. Il n'était pas méchant, il était juste... spécial. Le réel problème est qu'au premier abord, il paraissait fier, distingué, peut-être un peu arrogant par sa façon de vous regarder du haut de ses deux mètres ; alors qu'en réalité il était chaleureux, amical, et parlait, parlait, parlait, parlait. Tout le temps. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait. Il détaillait tout, avait un avis sur tout - et le donnait sans qu'on ne le lui demande - , faisait remarquer le moindre défaut dans l'école, il se comportait globalement comme un enfant. Ce qu'il était encore, clairement, il n'avait que 15ans, mais cela tranchait tellement avec son apparence que s'en était presque décevant.

       Ils commencèrent par parcourir le château, ce qui leur prit environ une heure. Cela permit à Kageyama de découvrir des endroits dans lesquels il n'avait jamais été, comme en haut de la tour de Serdaigle par exemple – où on les envoya voir ailleurs, mais bon.

       Ils visitèrent aussi le parc du château, et cela dura plus longtemps que prévu. Kageyama répéta soigneusement ce qu'on lui avait lui-même enseigné, même si lui n'avait pas eu le droit à un tour de l'école. Arrivés au bord du terrain de Quidditch, Lev commença à s'agiter et parla avec encore plus d'entrain qu'avant – si cela était seulement possible. Il courut vers la pelouse au centre du stade, et une fois au centre, pivota sur lui-même, ébahi. Étrangement, il était devenu silencieusement.

       « J'ai hâte de jouer ici, dit-il simplement une fois que Kageyama l'eut rejoint.

       - Tu joues quel poste ?

       - Aucun.

       - Quoi ?!

       - Je viens de commencer. Je comprends pas encore toutes les règles, mais je vole vite.

       - C'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire partie d'une équipe, tu le sais ça ? répondit Tobio avec un peu plus de mépris dans la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

       - Je vole vraiment vite. Et bien. Je suis le meilleur là-dessus.

       - Tu peux viser le poste d'attrapeur, mais à ce que j'ai compris ceux de cette école sont déjà très forts, ça va être dur de prendre leur place.

       - Je ferai partie d'une équipe. Compte sur moi. Je sais ce que je dis.

       - Très bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça alors. Les sélections sont mercredi prochain, je regarderai attentivement ce que tu feras.

       - Comment choisit-on son équipe ?

       - On ne choisit pas, soit tu joues dans l'équipe de ta maison, soit tu joues pas. On t'a pas expliquer les histoires de maisons ?

       - Si, mais je croyais que c'était différent pour les sports.

       - Je pense pas que ce soit la peine de dire « les » sports. J'ai vu personne jouer ou parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch par ici, dit Tobio avec un mince sourire.

       - Tant mieux, quand je jouerai, tout le monde me connaîtra, alors.

       - Arrête de croire que tu seras sélectionné, tu risquerais d'être déçu.

       - T'as pas compris mon petit – Kageyama tiqua à ce surnom –, je sais pas pourquoi toi tu as choisi cet échange, mais moi je suis venu ici pour être quelqu'un. Il est hors de question que je sois juste « cet élève de Durmstrang » sur lequel tout le monde se pose des questions mais auquel personne n'a réellement parlé. Je suis ici pour être quelqu'un, un joueur de Quidditch connu, un élève brillant, un camarade hilarant, peu importe. Je suis venu avec de l'ambition. »

       Et ses yeux révélaient qu'il disait juste. Sa détermination était palpable rien que dans son regard. Kageyama se sentit étrange, à la fois porté par une telle volonté, et à la fois écrasé, car lui-même était venu sans but précis. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il voulait juste partir. Il ne s'était pas demandé ce qui allait lui arriver, qui il allait être. Il voulait tout reprendre à zéro, point. Mais là, devant cet autre élève comme lui, il se dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas assez. Il n'avait pas envie d'être n'importe qui. Il avait envie qu'on se souvienne de lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il faisait partie des six premiers élèves-échanges des écoles de magie d'Europe. Il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui pour autre chose. Que même dans cinq ans, on sache qui il était.

       Et puis, ça lui tomba dessus, comme une claque. Il s'était emporté. Non, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de qui il était, ça avait un impact trop important. Il s'était laissé entraîné par les idées grandioses de ce géant venu du pays des neiges. Il savait ce que c'était d'être sous les projecteurs, et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, pas pour devenir quelqu'un, mais pour n'être plus personne.

 

       Ils finirent le tour du parc assez vite après cela, et regagnèrent le château. C'était encore le milieu de l'après-midi, et Kageyama ne savait plus que montrer au nouvel arrivant. Lui-même n'étant pas pensionnaire depuis très longtemps, il n'avait pas de coin fétiche, d'endroit reposant à présenter. Et de toute façon, s'il en avait eu, il n'aurait pas eu particulièrement envie de les montrer à Lev. Il était trop bruyant pour Tobio, et il ne souhaitait pas l'avoir dans les pattes trop longtemps.

       En parlant de bruit et de personnage particulièrement dérangeant, Hinata déboula du fin fond du couloir. Il se rua vers les deux élèves, sûrement trop pressé de rencontrer le nouvel étudiant. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il commença son babillage qui, décidément, n'avait pas manqué à Kageyama pendant les quelques heures durant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés.

        Les deux moulins à parole firent rapidement connaissance, et Hinata semblait plutôt satisfait de son probable nouvel ami.

      Très vite, leurs trois autres camarades de Pousouffle arrivèrent, et Lev avait l'air ravi de se faire de nouveaux amis aussi vite. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas vraiment des amis – à part peut-être Hinata encore une fois. Yachi était totalement effrayée et se cachait derrière Kouji qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, et Izumi quant à lui parlait avec Lev, mais il paraissait passablement gêné de l'entrain de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de la vivacité d'Hinata, mais peut-être que le fait que Lev soit immense, une immense tige d'énergie, était plus difficile à gérer.

     « Voici donc notre nouvel étudiant ! Il à l'air de bien s'entendre avec la demi-portion. Quel est ton nom ? » demanda un grand gaillard, brun venant de Gryffondor.

       « C'est qui lui ?

       - C'est Kuroo, un dernière année. C'est le copain de Kenma, » répondit Hinata à Kageyama alors que le dénommé Kuroo entamait la discussion avec Lev.

       Kageyama lui jeta un regard perplexe et se demanda sincèrement s'il était censé savoir qui était ce Kenma. Hinata sembla lire dans ses pensées.

       « Kenma, mon ami à Serdaigle, il est blond mais en fait non il est brun enfin peut-être l'inverse je sais pas trop...

       - Il est brun mais il a une teinture blonde, clarifia Izumi.

       - … on l'a vu un matin cette semaine en sortant de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi on l'a pas revu depuis, c'est dommage, je pense que tu pourrais l'apprécier, en plus j'ai plein de choses à lui dire sur... »

       Pendant que Hinata continua son aparté seul dans son coin, Kageyama essaya en vain de se souvenir de qui on lui parlait, « en vain » étant là l'expression clef.

       Un rire surpassa la foule, celui de Kuroo.

       « Alors comme ça tu veux faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch sans jamais y avoir joué ? Tu serais pas un peu prétentieux comme gosse toi ?

       - J'ai choisi un objectif à ma hauteur.

       - A ta « hauteur » oui, on peut dire que c'est une ambition « colossale ». »

       Et oui, Kuroo était hilare de son propre jeu de mots, à n'en point douter. Il se tenait les côtes et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune russe en tenant des propos du genre « j'ai hâte de te voir en action, petit ». Lev ne s'énerva pas. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas les propos quelque peu offensant et infantilisant qu'on lui présentait, toujours est-il qu'il resta stoïque, et Kageyama revit le jeune homme qu'il avait vu entrer dans le Grand Hall de l'école, avec son air supérieur et hautin. Cet élève avait décidément quelque chose de déstabilisant. Il pouvait passer d'un enfant innocent et rieur à un jeune homme à la mine grave et sérieuse en quelques instants. Même Kuroo sembla le remarquer puisqu'il cessa de rire.

       « Kageyama, Lev, vous êtes là ! J'ai soudainement eu peur que vous vous soyez égarés dans les confins du château ! annonça le professeur Takeda. Kageyama, je te remercie d'avoir accepté de montrer l'école à notre nouvel élève. Maintenant Lev, nous allons devoir te faire choisir tes enseignements, et ce soir ta maison te sera attribuée, suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

       Il suivit sans rien demander de plus, et bientôt, tout le monde reprit le cours de sa journée.

 

       Hinata et tout le petit groupe se retirèrent dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, afin de faire leurs devoirs et de se reposer un peu. Ils s'acharnèrent comme ils le purent sur leurs cours, mais vraiment, ce devoir de métamorphose était trop dur pour une semaine de reprise : ils n'arrivaient même plus à transformer une simple fourchette en livre, alors que dire d'un papillon vivant en chenille. Heureusement, quelques sixième année décidèrent de leur venir en aide, notamment Ennoshita qui excellait en métamorphose, et plus ou moins dans tous les cours où il fallait se servir d'une baguette. Grâce à ce tutorat, très vite les papillons devinrent des limaces, et c'était pas mal du tout, parce que, réellement, limace ou chenille, qui faisait attention aux détails ?

 

       A l'heure du repas, tout le monde regagna avec empressement la Grande Salle. Avant le repas, Lev se verrait attribuer une maison, et tous ceux qui avaient pu le rencontrer étaient curieux de savoir où il allait être placé. Les discussions et les suppositions allaient bon train, chacun ayant son avis à donner.

       Puis, le vieux professeur Ukai prit la parole, récitant combien c'était prestigieux et important de recevoir des élèves des différentes écoles, combien le nouvel élève de Beauxbâtons était déjà un élève charmant et apprécié de tous. A ces mots, Kageyama prit une teinte carmin, premièrement parce que les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et deuxièmement parce que c'était assez faux, il n'avais pas parlé à grand monde et on ne pouvait pas dire que jusque là il avait fait forte impression. Mais bien sûr, le directeur disait le contraire pour appuyer le côté positif de ces échanges.

       A la fin du discours, on fit avancer Lev jusqu'au tabouret où se trouvait le choixpeau magique. Il s'y assit, et attendit patiemment que le professeur Ukai (le jeune cette fois-ci) lui dépose le couvre-chef sur la tête. L'élève semblait mal à l'aise, il jetait des regards incertains vers le plafond, ses jambes étaient tendues, et ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Tout le monde attendait, calmement. Pas un seul bruit ne traversait l'assistance.

       Et puis le nom surgit, et les cris fusèrent de toute part, même des élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de cette maison, parce qu'un nouvel arrivant en cinquième année, c'est quand même quelque chose pour tout le monde.

       Le nom avait été prononcé, et Lev rejoint sa table en petite foulée, pas mécontent que tout ce spectacle stressant soit terminé. Il avait sa place désormais, et peut-être sa future équipe de Quidditch.

_Gryffondor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, j'avais dit que je postais jeudi mais j'ai toooootalement oublié ! En fait j'ai un emploi pour cet été, et je sais pas, j'ai du mal à faire 3000 choses à la fois aha. Le prochain chapitre sera tout de même là jeudi prochain aha !
> 
> J'espère que l'arrivée de Lev vous a plu :D  
> Merci d'avoir lu ~


	7. If You Were There, Beware.

       En une semaine entière, Kageyama avait plus ou moins eu le temps de se repérer dans l'établissement, ce qui était bien, surtout quand il devait se séparer de ses camarades pour aller à un cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Bien sûr, une fois ou deux, il se faisait tout de même avoir par les escaliers qui bougeaient seuls, mais cela arrivait à tout le monde. Au moins, il ne se retrouvait plus devant les cuisines alors qu'il devait se rendre à la Tour d'Astronomie, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

      Il avait également passé son premier week-end au château. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit d'aller plus loin que le parc, alors Kageyama, Hinata, Yukitaka et Sekimukai avaient joué au Quidditch sur quasiment la totalité des deux jours. Enfin surtout Kageyama et Hinata, les deux autres avaient très vite rejoints Hitoka, qui n'était elle non plus pas si branchée que ça pour un week-end entier sur un balais.

 

* * *

 

       Le lundi, ses cours finissants assez tôt, Kageyama avait eu son premier cours particulier d'étude des runes avec l'élève de Serpentard. En toute honnêteté, il était assez bon professeur. Il avait commencé par les bases, avec le déchiffrage de ces caractères si particuliers. Kageyama avait pris beaucoup de notes, refusant d'être recalé d'entrée de jeu dans cette matière. Akaashi – car tel était son nom – était plus que patient et compréhensif, toujours calme. Mais il avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Kageyama. Jamais il n'avait une expression sur le visage et parlait toujours très doucement. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, aussi peut-être se comportait-il différemment en présence de ses amis, mais tout de même. Il y avait quelque chose. Une aura qui perturbait Tobio sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer. Quelque part, cet élève imposait le respect, car aux dires de Yachi et du professeur Takeda, il était réputé très bon élève, et semblait très réfléchi. Mais, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu la semaine d'avant dans le couloir, il lui paraissait très retiré. Trop retiré, comme à côté de sa vie. Il était là, mais physiquement seulement.

       Bien que ces cours étaient très importants pour Kageyama et qu'il était reconnaissant qu'Akaashi prenne de son temps pour lui, il était mal à l'aise et avait juste hâte que ces cours se terminent. Deux heures passées en tête à tête avec quelqu'un dont la présence vous met mal à l'aise peuvent très vite s'avérer être une éternité. Une éternité de gêne et de maladresses.

 

* * *

 

 

       Le mercredi de cette deuxième semaine de cours était évidemment grandement attendu. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que c'est ce jour-là qu'avaient lieu les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch de chaque maison. Tout le monde était impatient, joueur ou non, parce que c'était le premier grand rassemblement, le premier événement de l'année où toutes les maisons étaient présentes – sans compter le premier jour où les première année se voyaient attribuer leur maison.

       De plus, cette année l'école accueillait deux nouveaux pensionnaires étrangers suffisamment âgés pour intégrer les équipes. Les élèves attendaient plutôt gros d'eux : Lev pour avoir crié sur tous les toits souhaitant – et méritant – faire partie de l'équipe, et Kageyama pour avoir été, selon les rumeurs qui circulaient depuis le week-end, un excellent joueur de Quidditch dans son ancienne école.

 

       Bien sûr, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les cours du mercredi matin ne furent pas très écoutés, les professeurs avaient beau crier autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire revenir le calme dans leurs classes, et les élèves restaient surexcités, gigotants sur leurs chaises. Le repas du midi avait été mangé en quatrième vitesse, et tout le monde s'était précipité aux abords du terrain. Kageyama avait suivi Hinata jusqu'aux dortoirs où ils avaient pu se changer avant de redescendre dans le parc.

       Tous les professeurs à l'exception d'Ukai avaient rejoint la tour leur étant réservée, et petit à petit, les gradins des élèves se remplissaient aussi. Au centre du terrain se tenaient les joueurs des différentes maisons, ils écoutaient les consignes de Ukai Keishin, le professeur de Quidditch de l'école. Les élèves souhaitant participer aux sélections se trouvaient un peu en retrait, nerveux, attendant qu'on ne daigne leur porter un peu d'attention.

       Les joueurs déjà membres des équipes étaient en tenue, même s'il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer aujourd'hui. Seuls les aspirant se donneraient corps et âme pour se faire remarquer parmi la foule des autres postulants.

       Kageyama tenta tant bien que mal de reconnaître des têtes dans le groupe au centre du terrain, où autour de lui. Il reconnut sans problème Kuroo qu'il avait déjà croisé quelques fois dans le château, souvent en compagnie de Lev, à la grande déception du premier. Il ne fut pas étonné non plus de voir Iwaizumi, se tenant droit comme un pic et écoutant attentivement les instructions. Juste à côté de lui se tenait Oikawa, celui qui s'était quelque peu moqué de lui si tôt dans l'année, et qui était probablement celui qui avait lancé les rumeurs sur ses performances en tant que joueur. Il n'était pas étonnant de les voir ensemble ; pour tout dire ils ne semblaient jamais se séparer. Pourtant, un détail attira l'attention de Kageyama.

       « Dis, Hinata, Iwaizumi et Oikawa ne sont pas dans la même maison ?

       - Non ! Iwaizumi vient de Gryffondor et Oikawa de Serpentard.

       - Je croyais que ces maisons ne s'aimaient pas ?

       - Oh, tu sais, aujourd'hui on ne fait plus trop attention à ça. Il y a toujours des rivalités, mais globalement on passe au-dessus. La séparation stricte des maisons a été abandonnée il y a si longtemps que seul Binns s'en souvient encore, aha. Mais pour tout te dire, Iwaizumi et Oikawa se connaissent depuis longtemps déjà, bien avant leur arrivée à Poudlard, c'est normal qu'ils soient restés amis. »

       Les instructions semblaient avoir pris fin, Ukai parti rejoindre la tour des professeurs, et les joueurs se séparèrent en équipe et appelèrent les petits nouveaux à les rejoindre.

       En s'approchant de l'équipe habillée de jaune et de noir, Kageyama aperçu du coin de l'oeil son tuteur en études des runes, Akaashi, dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Il fut surpris, car jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet élève prenne part à une quelconque activité au sein de l'école, et encore moins au Quidditch. Détournant le regard, il examina sa propre équipe. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens devant lui. Bien sûr, Hinata avait sûrement dû lui parler d'eux durant l'été, mais cet enfant était fatigant à écouter, sans rire, et Kageyama avait juste fini par abandonner.

       Celui qui semblait être le capitaine de leur équipe s'avança et présenta le déroulement des opérations.

       « Pour ceux qui se sont déjà présentés l'année dernière ou encore l'année d'avant, vous savez déjà comment ça va se passer, alors si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez directement partir vous échauffer. N'oubliez pas la nuque, si vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller avec des douleurs incongrues demain matin. Les autres écoutez-moi attentivement. On va organiser six matchs qui dureront peu de temps. Mais globalement ça va nous prendre jusque la tombée de la nuit. Vous allez former une seule et même équipe, comme vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux cette année. Vous jouerez à tour de rôle contre chaque équipe d'aspirants des maisons. Ne vous faites pas avoir, ils ne sont pas encore sélectionnés, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils sont débutants, ne les sous-estimez pas. On va tous vous observer, vous et votre manière de jouer. On délibère ce soir, et vous aurez les résultats demain matin, au lever, ils seront sur la porte de la Grande Salle. On cherche à priori des remplaçants. N'oubliez pas qu'en commençant remplaçant vous pouvez grimper titulaire au cours de la saison. Et pour les non-choisis, ne désespérez pas, vous pourrez retenter l'année prochaine. Maintenant il est temps que vous alliez vous échauffer. »

       Le groupe se dissolut, et Kageyama remarqua qu'ils étaient la dernière maison à se préparer, les autres semblant avoir reçu leurs instructions depuis bien longtemps. Tout en s'échauffant, les élèves discutaient. Certains semblaient assez nerveux, notamment ceux qui se présentaient pour la deuxième ou troisième fois. Kageyama était conscient que pour Hinata, c'était la quatrième fois qu'il passait par là. Au fond, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais il était tendu de repasser encore une fois les sélections.

       Le premier match opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, les autres équipes devaient donc attendre dans les stands placés en hauteur. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Kageyama interrogea Hinata.

       « L'équipe de Poufsouffle, elle est forte ?

       - On se maintient, mais c'est pas brillant. La dernière fois qu'on a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, c'est quand j'étais en première année. Les joueurs étaient vraiment très puissants, il y avait une bonne entente. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il y avait le plus de joueurs dans l'équipe, tous les postes étaient pris, remplaçant comme titulaire.

       - Et maintenant ?

       - Maintenant ? La Coupe se joue entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, comme souvent déjà avant. Sauf l'année dernière, où Serdaigle a gagné alors que personne ne les attendait. Ils ont été fantastiques. C'est grâce à Kenma surtout ! Il était calme, mais les autres joueurs autour de lui étaient tout « Gwaaah » et « grrr » -

       - Kenma ? Il joue au Quidditch ?

       - Oui, il est entré dans l'équipe l'année dernière ! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu sur le terrain tout à l'heure, c'est bizarre. Il a dû éviter la foule et rester en hauteur, comme d'habitude. »

       Le match venait de se terminer, et Hinata avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son entrain naturel, ce qui s'annonçait bon pour la suite.

       « Gryffondor vient de se faire écraser, annonça l'attrapeuse titulaire de Poufsouffle. Serpentard va avoir de bonnes recrues cette année, comme s'ils en avaient besoin. Comme personne ne se présente au poste d'attrapeur, je vais jouer avec vous. Je ne vous aiderai pas à gagner, je vais me contenter d'essayer de bloquer l'attrapeur adverse. Donner tout ce que vous avez, mais n'oubliez pas que le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe. Aller!! »

       L'attrapeuse les entraîna sur le terrain d'un pas décidé. Elle alla au centre du terrain saluer le désigné capitaine adverse pendant que les autres se mirent tous en place. Les autres joueurs autour de Kageyama était jeunes, certains n'avaient pas plus de 13 ans, il faisait certainement partie des plus âgés.

       Ukai donna un coup de sifflet, la foule d'élèves s'embrasa, et la match commença.

       C'était beaucoup plus calme que la première fois avec les deux joueurs de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chahut. Kageyama était beaucoup plus habitué à ça. Cette fois, ils auraient une chance de briller en duo.

       Le souafle passait de mains en mains chez l'adversaire, de façon calculée. Les joueurs n'avançaient pas plus de quelques mètres avec la balle en main, se faisant des passes régulièrement. Ils évitaient la confrontation. D'un regard, Hinata et Kageyama se mirent d'accord pour marquer chacun un poursuiveur adverse, laissant champs libre au troisième de leur équipe. Il était plus maigrichon et très jeune, mais tout autant que celui de Serdaigle ; il avait ses chances. Et puis, un batteur jaune rentra dans ce dernier poursuiveur, qui dut faire une passe bancale à celui que marquait Hinata. Celui-ci intercepta la balle, se la disputant un peu avec son adversaire, mais réussit à faire une passe à Kageyama, qui la reçut facilement. Il se dirigea tout droit vers les cerceaux, au coude à coude avec son adversaire, mais il pouvait tirer. Ce serait risqué, pas facile mais faisable. De plus, le gardien était occupé par les batteurs. Ce serait un beau point, qui lui vaudrait les honneurs pensa-t-il, un point dangereux mais beau.

       A sa droite, le petit maigrichon de Poufsouffle avait une vue dégagée sur les anneaux. Il pouvait facilement et rapidement marqué. Mais à ce moment-là où serait la gloire du sport ?

       «  _Le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe._ »

       Kageyama ne réfléchit plus et envoya le souafle à son coéquipier qui marqua dans la foulée. Un pont facile, mais un point travaillé en équipe.

       Le petit n'y crut d'abord pas, puis réalisa qu'il venait de marquer son premier point dans un match avec des spectateurs, et il hurla de joie. Il vola à la rencontre de Kageyama pour lui faire un high-five, plus heureux que jamais. Kageyama lui, n'était pas très habitué à ces démonstrations de sentiments, d'autant plus qu'il avait failli « voler » le but de ce joueur. Tout l'été il s'était entraîné avec Hinata, mais dans le feu de l'action, les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus, et il avait failli ne jouer que pour sa gloire personnelle.

       Le match reprit – il ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté en fait – et ils continuèrent à marquer des points. Bien que le speaker s'époumonait à commenter le match, Kageyama aurait été incapable de donner le score ou de dire qui menait. Il se concentrait sur le souafle, sur Hinata et leur petit partenaire, et sur les buts. Il était dans une sorte de transe, une transe bénéfique, différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il fit des passes remarquables, que ses coéquipiers marquèrent sans problème, et en marqua lui-même quelques-unes.

       Et puis, on siffla la fin du match. Surpris que ce soit déjà fini, il rejoint la terre ferme et se regroupa autour de son équipe. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Tout le monde criait, mais il ne savait pas qui avait gagné.

       « Bien ! Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. On n'a pas gagné de loin, mais ça reste tout de même une victoire, c'est bien qu'on soit parti là-dessus. Vous êtes de très bons joueurs, les encouragea l'attrapeuse.

       - C'est aussi grâce à toi, Michimiya, le pauvre attrapeur de Serdaigle a dû souffrir ! »

       Le garçon qui venait d'apparaître continua de féliciter l'attrapeuse – Michimiya donc – ainsi que les autres joueurs. Il faisait partie des titulaires, Kageyama l'avait vu juste avant les échauffements. Il parlait avec un grand sourire.

       « C'est Suga, notre gardien, l'informa Hinata. Il est en dernière année et est toujours très gentil, surtout avec les nouveaux de la maison. Pas étonnant qu'il aie été nommé Préfet en chef !

       - Pourquoi c'est pas lui le capitaine ? demanda Kageyama.

       - Il n'en a pas la carrure. Il est vice capitaine par contre !

       - Le capitaine non plus n'a pas l'air d'en avoir la carrure, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil au susnommé.

       - Ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois, Ennoshita est un très bon leader, surtout avec l'équipe que notre maison a. Il est réputé pour faire du très bon travail, tu le verras par toi-même. »

 

       Serpentard sortit vainqueur du troisième match, d'une petite longueur, et les joueurs de Serdaigle contre lesquels ils venaient de jouer semblaient totalement défaits, enchaînant deux défaites coup sur coup.

       Poufsouffle remonta en l'air pour son second match, contre Gryffondor cette fois. Ils perdirent d'une dizaine de points, mais ne perdirent pas leur concentration, car ils jouaient le match suivant, contre Serpentard.

       La partie avançait bien, mais il était difficile pour les poursuiveurs jaunes de marquer des points, tant les adversaires étaient coriaces. Celui qui collait Kageyama était particulièrement rude. Tout ce que Kageyama souhaitait, c'était que ses stupides cheveux qui piquaient vers le ciel se coincent dans un balais et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

       Et puis, sans rien voir venir, Tobio se prit un cognard dans la mâchoire. Il fit un tour complet sur son balais, et vrilla un peu, perdant progressivement de la hauteur. Il se sentait complètement sonné, sa mâchoire le lançait, et il pouvait presque sentir son cerveau rebondir contre les parois de son crâne. Michimiya vola à ses côtés un petit moment.

       « Ca va ? Tu veux descendre ? Tu veux qu'on te remplace ? Tu sais on n'en tiendra pas compte si tu te fais remplacer, ça ne change rien à tes capacités en tant que joueur. »

       Elle était inquiète, sincèrement. Un coup pareil ne pouvait faire du bien à personne. Mais là, Kageyama ne savait plus s'il avait mal à la tête à cause du coup reçu ou bien de son débitage de paroles incessant. D'un geste de la main il refusa sa proposition et reprit part au match, sous les faibles protestations de l'attrapeuse.

       De toute façon, le match ne continua pas bien longtemps, l'attrapeuse de Serpentard avait eu assez de temps devant elle pour repérer et capturer le vif d'or sans avoir d'ennui.

       Sans surprise, Poufsouffle perdit. Il était rare que sur un si court laps de temps on arrive à attraper le vif d'or, mais ce fut quand même fait, pour la première fois de la journée, ce qui assura forcément une avance de 150 points plus que confortable à Serpentard.

       L'infirmier s'affaira aux côtés de Kageyama pendant que le dernier match de la journée se profilait. On lui fit poser une poche de glace sur la mâchoire, mais ce fut tout. Hinata, à ses côtés, ne faisait que gesticuler en se plaignant du fait que c'était ô combien injuste que Serpentard ait gagné en profitant du fait que Michimiya était occupée ailleurs.

       Kageyama essayait de suivre les mouvements de Lev qui se battait dans le ciel, et Hinata commençait à l'agacer. Il allait le lui faire savoir quand deux personnes arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ceux qu'il avait vu en coup de vent dans le train en arrivant, que ses trois camarades ne semblaient pas supporter.

       « C'est quand même bête de ne pas voir où on avance dans un sport comme celui-ci non ? Ce cognard faisait pourtant beaucoup de bruit.

       - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tsukishima ? répondit Hinata visiblement encore plus irrité.

       - Juste vous dire que ce serait terriblement dommage de rater les sélections à cause d'une simple balle ratée. A moins que ce ne soit votre batteur qui se fasse recaler ? Ou bien vous tous en même temps ?

       - On dirait bien que Poufsouffle ne va pas se renforcer cette année non plus, ils seront encore une fois facile à vaincre, renchérit le deuxième type, brun, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

       - Ferme-là, Yamaguchi.

       - Oui, ferme-là, et ferme-là toi aussi Tsukishima, on t'a rien demandé ! On verra bien qui te bottera les fesses au prochain match qui opposera nos maisons.

       - Certainement pas toi, puisque tu ne feras pas partie de ton équipe, répondit-il avec dédain.

       - Ok les enfants on se calme. Tsukishima, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Si c'est pour embêter nos joueurs, tu peux partir, intervint Michimiya.

       - En fait, j'allais juste voir l'infirmier. Je pensais que c'était le coin des malades ici, vu l'état des joueurs. On dirait que je me suis trompé. »

       Il partit sans demander son reste, laissant Hinata et Michimiya fulminant et pestant sur ô combien ce joueur était exécrable.

 

       Le dernier match se conclut par une victoire de Gryffondor, laissant Serdaigle avec un compte de trois défaites pour trois matchs joués.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voici à l'heure, comme promis :D  
> Merci, de lire, comme d'hab, ça me fait énormément plaisir ~


	8. Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair

       Cette nuit-là, tous eurent du mal à s'endormir, ayant bien trop hâtes de connaître la composition finale des nouvelles équipes de l'année. Chaque seconde paraissait minute et chaque minute paraissait heure. C'est donc après un sommeil sans repos que Hinata réveilla Kageyama à grands coups de tapes dans l'épaule. Ce dernier ne fut d'ailleurs pas très content d'être réveillé de cette manière, et encore moins quand il vit l'heure.

       « Hinata qu'est-ce que tu fous, il est 06h00 ?!

       - Ils vont afficher les résultats dans trente minutes, faut qu'on soit prêts !

       -Mais on pourra voir ça en descendant en même temps que tout le monde ! Dégage et laisse moi dormir, répondit-il encore à moitié assoupi.

       - Non, Kag's, on doit y aller en premiers.

       - Mais pourquoi ?!

       - Si ton nom est pas dessus tu vas pas être deg ? Tu veux que tout le monde voit ta tête à ce moment-là ?

       - Hinata, j'en ai rien à – il fut interrompu par un coussin volant.

       - Fermez-là il y en a qui veulent dormir. Cassez-vous putain !

       - Kouji, langage... répliqua Yukitaka.

       - Ta gueule t'es pas ma mère.

       - Ok on se barre maintenant, dit Hinata en tirant Kags encore endormi de son lit. »

       Ils traversèrent la salle commune, vide en cette heure matinale, et rejoignirent les salles de bain. Ils se préparèrent rapidement ; Kageyama tenta vainement de se sortir de son sommeil avec une douche à l'eau froide, mais rien n'y fit. Ils quittèrent la salle commune vers 6h20, et traversèrent le couloir qui longeait les cuisines. Évidemment, ça sentait très bon, et ils crevaient la dalle. Un elfe de maison les croisa, sursauta, courut vers les cuisines et revint avec deux muffins encore chauds.

       « Pour calmer votre faim. Le petit-déjeuner ne commence qu'à 7h, l'elfe espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue. L'elfe espère aussi que ce n'est point une contrariété qui vous ait réveillés si tôt ce matin, dit l'elfe de maison avec une voix emplie d'inquiétude envers les deux élèves.

       - Ooooh, trop cool, merci beaucoup ! Ne t'en fais pas on est debout parce qu'on veut voir la composition des équipes, répondit Hinata. On a participé aux sélections !

       - Ouais et ce crétin ne pouvait pas attendre 7h ou 8h comme tout le monde, dit Kageyama en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son camarade.

       - Oh, très bien. L'elfe vous souhaite bonne chance et espère que vous serez sélectionnés. L'elfe va retourner dans les cuisines où il est attendu, annonça-t-il en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

       - Attends, quel est ton nom, elfe ?

       - Oh euh, je... Le nom de l'elfe est Gawky, maître.

       - Merci, Gawky, passe une bonne journée. »

       Kageyama tenta l'ébauche d'un sourire, qui ressortait sûrement assez terrifiant, et partit au devant d'Hinata, laissant le petit elfe s'en aller.

       « Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé son nom, Kageyama ?

       - Euh, parce qu'il a été gentil avec nous, répondit-il comme si ça coulait de source.

       - Oui mais, Kag's, c'est un elfe...

       - Et alors ?

      - C'est pas comme si tu allais retenir son nom ou que tu allais le reconnaître parmi tous les autres elfes...

       - Il y en a tant que ça ici ?!

       - Oui, ils s'occupent des cuisines, du ménage, des cheminées... Ça t'étonne ?

       - Euh, à l'école on avait pas d'elfes pour s'occuper de tout ça. En fait les elfes font plutôt la paperasse dans les bureaux, tout ça...

       - Mais chez toi t'as pas d'elfes ?

       - Non, mais toi non plus je rappelle, t'es con ou quoi ?

       - Mais genre dans les grandes familles, genre quand t'as été chez tes potes, ils avaient pas d'elfes non plus ?

       - J'suis pas le genre de gars qui allait chez ses « potes », 't'façon c'est pas comme si j'étais invité.

       - Ah bon mais pourq-

       - Ferme-là. On est arrivé de toute façon. »

       Ils s'avancèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, qui étaient bien évidemment fermées aussi tôt dans la matinée. Et pas de papier, de carton, ou de quelconque affichage à l'horizon. Bien sûr, ça énerva Kageyama.

       « Crétin, on est tellement tôt qu'ils ont encore rien affiché, on aurait pu dormir plus !

       - Ça va, gueule pas, on a que quelques minutes à attendre, ça va le faire. Viens, on va attendre par là, dit-il en se dirigeant vers un escalier.

       - Pourquoi on reste pas devant la salle, comme des personnes sensées ?

       - Genre t'es quelqu'un de sensé toi ?! » ce commentaire lui valut un coup dans l'épaule. « Et je t'ai dit, j'ai pas trop envie que les autres soient là quand on verra les résultats.

       - Mais on s'en tape de ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de l'avis des autres ? C'est pas comme si ça t'inquiétait d'habitude. Moi je m'en fous.

       - Oui, toi tu t'en fous bien sûr, parce que tu connais personne ici, et que c'est pas comme si c'était la quatrième que tu passais ces sélections pourries. Toi on va pas te regarder en se disant « oh le pauvre, il a raté, _encore une fois_ ». »

       Les mots d'Hinata laissèrent un silence de plomb dans l'escalier. Ils n'osèrent pas le briser, alors ils restèrent assis là, à compter les secondes jusque l'apparition des professeurs, mangeant calmement leurs muffins.

       Ils se levèrent dès qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et guettèrent l'entrée de la Grande Salle. C'était Ukai Keishin, le professeur de Quidditch. Il scotcha rapidement les feuilles à la porte, puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

       Ils attendirent encore un peu, pour être sûrs que personne ne viendrait, puis s'approchèrent d'un commun accord. A quelques pas de la porte, Hinata tira sur la manche de Kageyama, le retenant en arrière.

       « Kag's, si t'es pris et pas moi, c'est pas grave, je t'en voudrais pas. Tu sais j'ai l'habitude ! il esquissa un sourire, grand, mais tellement faux.

       - T'en fais pas, ils vont te prendre. Il n'y a pas de raison. 'T'façon, c'est soit nous deux, soit personne. »

       Un peu plus confiant, Hinata tendit son poing, que Kageyama frappa du sien dans un check amical. Ils se rendirent devant les feuilles et lurent dans un silence religieux. Tous deux étaient un peu anxieux.

       Et puis, Hinata se mit à crier.

       « Woohoo, Kag's, on est pris ! »

       Il sauta dans les bras de Kageyama qui le réceptionna de justesse. Lui aussi poussa un cri de victoire, bien que beaucoup moins fort. Mais il était content tout de même. Ça aurait été dur, un an sans Quidditch. Ils se serrèrent fort, puis le plus grand reposa son camarade au sol. Ils inspectèrent méticuleusement les autres noms des listes. Curieusement, Lev avait été sélectionné par Gryffondor. Malheureusement, les postes des joueurs n'étaient pas indiqués. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le regarder jouer, ce serait donc pour le premier match de la saison, opposant les rouges aux verts.

       Kageyama réussit à reconnaître quelques noms, comme ceux de Nishinoya et de Tanaka qui étaient, sans surprise, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Qui comptait aussi Kuroo. Et Iwaizumi. Décidément il connaissait mieux cette équipe que la sienne.

       « Kag's, aide-moi, je trouve pas le nom de Kenma sur la liste. »

       Ils l'inspectèrent deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, mais effectivement, son nom n'y apparaissait pas. Cela sembla inquiéter Hinata plus que nécessaire, mais très vite, la nature reprit le dessus, et il se mit à se plaindre du fait qu'il avait faim, ce à quoi Kageyama répondit que c'était uniquement de sa faute, pour les avoir fait se lever aussi tôt.

       Bien vite, quelques élèves apparurent, que ni lui ni Hinata ne connaissait. Apparemment, ils étaient en première et deuxième année à Serdaigle. Le rouquin en profita pour les questionner au sujet de Kenma et de son absence dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais personne ne put lui répondre.

       Une petite foule commença à s'attrouper autour des affiches, créant un brouhaha.

       Puis, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, le petit-déjeuner apparut sur les tables, et les 'morts de faim' allèrent s'asseoir. Kageyama eut presque envie de chanter qu'il était « libéré, délivré » mais s'abstint. Ils s'installèrent à table et dévorèrent ce qui leur était présenté.

       La salle se remplit assez rapidement. Deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux, que Hinata présenta comme étant Kinoshita Hisashi et Azumane Asahi, respectivement en sixième et septième année.

       « Aloooooors Hina' ?? demanda le plus jeune des deux. Il paraît que t'as été sélectionné ?

       - Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit apparemment, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

       - Yes, j'suis super content pour toi, dit Kinoshita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. En plus maintenant, Narita me doit 10 mornilles.

       - Vous avez parié sur ma sélection ?

       - Oui, et sache que j'ai toujours cru en ta réussite, contrairement à l'autre cassos. Ici on ne peut vraiment compter que sur sa propre maison, déclara-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

       - Bravo à toi aussi pour avoir été pris, Kageyema. Tu es vraiment doué dans les airs.

       - Me-merci, bredouilla-t-il en regardant le grand brun qui venait de prendre la parole.

       - Asahi, fais pas genre tu n'as pas appuyé sa candidature.

       - N-non, j'ai rien dit, c'est Michimiya qui a insisté, assura-t-il en levant les mains.

       - Comment aurait-il pu appuyer ma participation ?

       - Asahi est poursuiveur à Poufsouffle. Même s'il ne s'en vante jamais, c'est un sacré bon joueur, indiqua Kinoshita.

       - Et toi, tu fais partie de l'équipe aussi ?

       - Oula non pas du tout ! Je suis pas très à l'aise sur un balais. En revanche, je suis très bon au base-ball. Si un jour ça t'intéresse, j'suis toujours opé' pour une partie !

       - Je- j'y ai jamais jamais joué en fait.

       - T'es un sang pur, non ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

       - Euh, oui.

       - Horreur et catacombes ! Serais-je le seul né-moldu de cet établissement ?! Quelle tristesse infinie !

       - Ferme-la, Kinoshita, tu déranges tout le monde à parler aussi fort. On n'est pas tous aussi bien éveillés que toi à cette heure. »

       C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui venait d'arriver et de s'asseoir à côté de Kinoshita, à qui il fit un check bizarre.

       « De plus, moi aussi je suis né-moldu alors arrête de raconter de la merde comme ça.

       - Non mais toi tu es un déshonneur envers nous tous, tu joues au Quidditch. D'ailleurs non seulement tu y joues, mais en plus tu es capitaine, je sais pas si tu te rends compte de cette affront que tu nous fais là ?!

       - Oooh, ton petit cœur de moldu ne supporte pas une telle trahison ? taquina un élève aux cheveux ras qui s'était arrêté à leur hauteur.

       - Euh, steuplait, fais pas le malin Narita, tu me dois 10 mornilles.

       - Chiottes ! Je passerai aux dortoirs avant les cours j'ai pas mes sous avec moi.

       - Ouais c'est ça, essaye pas de fuir devant ta défaite !

       - T'inquiète, je suis un sorcier d'honneur ! Sur ce, bon appétit, je vais manger. »

       Ce à quoi on lui répondit un mélange de plusieurs « oui » et de « bon appétit ».

       « Attends Narita ! Il est descendu Kenma ? demanda soudainement Hinata qui auparavant parlait avec un élève de classe inférieure.

       - Euh ouais ouais, je crois qu'il est à table là, tu le cherchais ?

       - Ouais je voulais lui pa- »

       Un cri le coupa net.

       « Kenmaaaa ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

       Tout le monde se tourna vers les grandes portes par lesquelles venait d'entrer Kuroo, tenant un papier à la main. Personne ne parlait plus dans la Salle. Déjà ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, alors ils ne faisaient pas tellement de bruit, mais là plus personne n'osait sortir un son. Peut-être aussi était-il trop curieux de savoir ce qui poussait le brun à crier ainsi.

       Après s'être précipité aux côtés de Kenma, il dit, moins fort, mais toujours assez distinctement pour qu'on l'entende de la table des Poufsouffle :

       « Pourquoi tu t'es barré de l'équipe ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? »

       Chacune de ses questions n'était répondue que par du silence. Même de dos, on pouvait voir que Kenma était inconfortable, il gigotait sur sa chaise, la tête baissée vers son assiette. Kuroo continuait de lui parler, mais plus doucement, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les attendre.

       De leur côté, Narita s'assit à la table des Poufsouffle, précisant que c'était peut-être plus malin de les laisser parler seuls.

       Au fur et à mesure, la salle se remplissait, et quelques personnes vinrent les féliciter pour leur entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, notamment Michimiya qui le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte prête à l'étrangler parce qu'elle était « trop contente » et « trop fière de lui ». Même Iwaizumi fit l'effort de venir le voir, lui offrant une poignée de main, et un sourire quelque peu intimidant, pendant qu'Oikawa méprisait clairement ce geste dans son dos parce que « on ne fait pas ami-ami avec les adversaires Iwa-chan ». Ce à quoi il lui demanda pourquoi il lui « collait toujours aux basques dans ce cas ? »

       Kageyama était ravi de ce début de journée pour dire le moins, alors qu'Hinata lui, semblait préoccupé, et guettait la sortie de Kenma de la Grande Salle. Il se dépêcha de sortir, lui disant seulement qu'ils se verraient en cours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un jour de retard mais booooon, je suis prise par mon travail donc ça m'excuse.  
> Ce chapitre, c'est du dialogue à 95%, mais je sais pas j'aime bien.  
> Kinoshita est le genre de personne qui est surexcité dès le matin, et qui saoule tout le monde, et aussi il est vulgaire un peu aha. Et un (mini) peu de angst de la part d'Hinata parce que why not.


	9. Do Me a Favour

       « Okay, Akaashi, il faut qu'on parle. »

       Kageyama sursauta. Il était en pleine leçon particulière d'apprentissage des runes, quand la personne qui venait de parler était arrivée et avait posé ses affaires plutôt violemment sur la petite table au fond de la bibliothèque à laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

       Cette personne était Bokuto Koutarou, un élève de dernière année de la même maison que Kageyama. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois à l'unique réunion de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu pour l'instant, puisqu'il occupait le poste de batteur.

       Akaashi n'avait rien répondu, n'avait même pas relevé la tête ou ne serait-ce que tressauter. C'était à ce demander s'il avait remarqué qu'on s'adressait à lui.

       « Akaashi, m'ignore pas, on doit vraiment par-

       - Bokuto, je suis occupé. »

       Il releva la tête, et restait calme, impassible, alors que face à lui Bokuto semblait intenable, gesticulant sur sa chaise. Celui-ci était clairement préoccupé, soucieux, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre le visage de son interlocuteur et ses mains, qu'il triturait devant lui.

       Très honnêtement, il n'était pas le seul mal à l'aise. Kageyama, déjà, supportait mal ces leçons inconfortables et incroyablement longues, mais là, il était conscient d'assister à une scène où il était de trop.

       « Mais Akaashi -

       - J'ai promis au professeur Takeda d'aider Kageyama, et on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

       - Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse … ?

       - Non. Tu déranges. Pars. On se parlera plus tard.

       - Je ne ferai pas de bruit, je serai-

       - Bokuto. »

       Akaashi portait sur lui un regard intense qui n'appelait aucune réponse. Bokuto au contraire, était partagé entre le fait de partir ou de protester encore un peu plus, ouvrant la bouche répétitivement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il décida finalement de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever, non sans un dernier regard quelque peu blessé vers Akaashi.

       Kageyama reprit son exercice de traduction dans un silence gênant.

       « Désolé pour ça, déclara Akaashi.

       - Non, non c'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute. »

       Étrangement, le silence était encore plus gênant qu'avant. Akaashi continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Bokuto était sorti, apparemment pas décidé à reprendre sa leçon.

       « Si tu préfères on peut s'arrêter là ? De – de toute façon j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain alors ça ne me dérange pas et puis le professeur a dit que -

       - Non, c'est bon. C'est pas grave. »

       Après un long soupir, Akaashi se reconcentra sur la feuille en face de lui.

       « Kageyama, tu connais Bokuto ?

       - Euh, non, pas trop. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Mais on est dans la même équipe de Quidditch.

       - Oui je sais. Félicitations pour avoir été pris, en fait. »

       C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose que de runes, et Kageyama ne savait pas si ça le rendait content ou si ça rendait toutes ces leçons encore plus dérangeantes. Mais, il en profita tout de même pour glaner quelques informations, que ce soit sur son tuteur ou sur Bokuto, car pour dire vrai, les deux l'intriguaient.

       « Et toi, tu le connais bien ? »

       Akaashi se retourna face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Difficile de dire si la question l'avait pris au dépourvu ou non, mais il prit tout de même son temps avant de répondre.

       « Oui, plutôt. » Il marqua une longue pause, comme s'il hésitait à continuer. « En fait, c'est mon ex-petit-ami, on a rompu jeudi dernier. »

       Oups, la boulette.

       « Oh, euh, je suis – je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, excuse-moi. » Kageyama était pour le moins embarrassé.

       « Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

       Encore une pause, puis :

       « On ne s'est pas séparés en très bons termes, et il veut en parler, mais je l'évite. J'en ai pas envie. Ça le déprime un peu, je crois. C'est quelqu'un de très joyeux, la plupart du temps. Il était comment pendant la réunion de samedi matin ?

       - Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Bien, je pense ? Enfin, je sais pas, je le connais pas vraiment, mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air préoccupé par lui non plus.

       - Hm, il n'a du en parler à personne pour le moment, dit Akaashi en réfléchissant à voix haute, un crayon contre les lèvres. Je peux te demander un service, Kageyama ?

       - Ou – oui, oui bien sûr.

       - Dis-moi si jamais tu as l'impression qu'il agit bizarrement.

       - D'accord, pas de souci.

       - Pardon de te demander ça alors que tu ne le connais même pas.

       - Non, non ce n'est pas grave vraiment...

       - Merci, Kageyama. »

       Il s'arrêta un peu, jeta un coup d’œil à sa feuille et reprit, sonnant la fin de cette discussion :

       « Tu en es où dans ta traduction ? »

 

 

 

       Même en y réfléchissant plus tard ce même soir, Kageyama ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi d'un coup, sans prévenir, Akaashi s'était confié à lui, et pourquoi il lui avait demandé de surveiller le comportement de Bokuto. Il en discutait justement, dans un coin de la salle commune, avec Hinata et Yachi. Enfin surtout avec Yachi, car Hinata était concentré sur son exercice de métamorphose, tentant tant bien que mal de faire disparaître le verre face à lui.

       « Tu sais, Akaashi est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il est spécial. Il est distant avec la plupart des gens, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il soit très prévenant et un peu protecteur si on veut.

       - Tu le connais beaucoup ?

       - Oh, non, pas beaucoup, mais on se parle régulièrement, on a tous les deux des cours d'arithmancie. Comme c'est un cours auquel peu de gens assistent, le professeur mélange les niveaux, et on travaille souvent ensemble. En fait il est drôle, quand tu passes un peu de temps avec lui.

       - J'ai du mal là imaginer ça, pensa Kageyama à voix haute.

       - Il me fait beaucoup rire pourtant. C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas notre professeur et ses cours, du coup il fait toujours des remarques dans son dos, dit-elle en souriant. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à croire que ce soit fini entre lui et Bokuto.

       - Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

       - Non pas tellement, enfin depuis avril tout de même, mais je crois qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Un an et demi, je dirais. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils se séparent.

       - Je sais pas non plus, ils n'en ont pas parlé. En fait ils n'ont parlé de rien, parce que Akaashi ne voulait pas. Mais je pensais pas qu'ils venaient de casser, 'fin, on aurait pas dit quoi.

       - C'est bizarre que ni Akaashi ni Bokuto ne semblent plus affectés que ça.

       - C'était vraiment sérieux entre eux ?

       - Je sais pas trop, mais je pense oui, enfin Akaashi était vraiment très attaché à Bokuto. Je comprends pas.

       - Kenma m'a dit qu'ils avaient déjà failli se séparer cet été, intervint Hinata, qui avait apparemment abandonné l'idée de faire disparaître le verre.

       - Ils se connaissent aussi ?

       - Oui, Kenma et Akaashi sont assez proches. En fait avec Kuroo et Bokuto ils étaient souvent ensemble l'année dernière.

       - J'ai du mal à imaginer ça aussi, ça me paraît être un groupe un peu bizarre quand même.

       - En fait, Kenma et Kuroo sont des amis d'enfance, ils sont voisins, et Kuroo et Bokuto sont meilleurs amis, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble t'as sûrement dû les croiser, expliqua Hinata. Et Kenma et Akaashi se sont rapprochés quand Akaashi et Bokuto ont commencé à se fréquenter un peu plus. Et à la fin, ça a terminé en véritable orgie.

       - Quoi ?! s'écria Kageyama, horrifié.

       - Ferme-la, Hinata, tu dis n'importe quoi, dit Yachi en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête. En fait ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que Bokuto et Akaashi sortaient ensemble, et Kenma et Kuroo aussi.

       - Kenma et Kuroo ne sont plus ensemble non plus ?

       - Si. Si si, ils sont toujours ensemble. Ce serait bizarre que ce ne soit plus le cas, comme ils sont un peu le « couple star » de l'école, déclara Hinata en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

       - Comment ça, « couple star », c'est quoi ce truc encore ?

       - Comme c'est une petite école, personne n'ose trop s'afficher, mais globalement, Kuroo n'en a rien à faire du jugement des autres, donc c'est vrai que depuis mai il parle un peu de sa relation avec Kenma à tout le monde, indiqua Yachi.

       - Pourquoi mai ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

       - Pour faire court, il a embrassé Kenma devant tout le monde, comme ça d'un coup, et forcément tout le monde a su. Et maintenant, c'est vrai qu'il y a plein de gens qui en parlent. Surtout que c'est le seul couple gay à s'être autant affiché, donc bon, ça lance un peu les discussions parfois.

       - Mais il y avait Akaashi et Bokuto aussi ?

       - Oui mais ils étaient discrets, en fait peu de gens étaient au courant. Mais bref, on ne devrait pas parler des relations des gens comme ça, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter, ça ne nous concerne pas, trancha Yachi. »

       C'était d'ailleurs un commentaire peu convainquant si l'on notait le fait que c'était elle qui avait posé des questions à Kageyama et qui avait apporté des réponses à celles de l'autre.

       De toute façon, Bokuto entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de Kinoshita et de Michimiya, la discussion devait donc être clôturée.

 

 

       Le lendemain, la journée commença un peu de façon atypique. Apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé qu'il mangerait leur petit-déjeuner à la table des Poufsouffle.

       Kageyama arriva dans les premiers avec Yachi, Sekimukai, et Yukitaka. Hinata arriva un peu plus tard avec Kenma, qu'il avait été chercher jusqu'en haut de la tour Serdaigle où se trouvait son dortoir. Kinoshita et Ennoshita arrivèrent peu de temps après avec Narita, qui s'assit également à leur table. Akaashi s'installa lui aussi, à côté de Kenma, et tous deux commencèrent à parler en silence. D'autres élèves des autres maisons que Kageyama ne connaissait pas s'étaient également attablés chez les Poufsouffle, comme s'il n'existait pas des tables dédiées à leurs maisons respectives. C'était particulier de voir tout ce monde mélanger. Quand il était arrivé ici et qu'on lui avait expliqué le système de maisons, Kageyama pensait qu'il existait une sorte de guéguerre, de rivalité. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les élèves ne se mélangent à ce point.

       Kageyama passa la quasi totalité de sa journée en compagnie de Sekimukai, Yukitaka et Yachi, car Hinata courait entre deux cours à la recherche de Kenma, qu'il ne voulait apparemment plus lâcher d'une semelle.

 

       A la fin de la pause du midi, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le cours de Métamorphose et que Hinata était parti avec Kenma à l'autre bout du château, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Yamaguchi et de Tsukishima. En fait, leurs deux maisons suivaient ce cours ensemble, c'est donc avec joie que Kageyama retrouvait trois fois par semaine les commentaires hautains et agressifs de Tsukishima et de son compère. Enfin, avec un peu de recul, Kageyama s'était rendu compte que Yamaguchi n'était pas tant le problème. Seul, il pouvait même être sympathique, agréable, aux dires de Yachi qui semblait beaucoup le fréquenter. Là encore, ils étaient en train de parler joyeusement d'un livre qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux, et leurs voix emplissaient le couloir.

       Tsukishima en revanche était un personnage beaucoup plus renfermé. Dire qu'il inspirait confiance ou qu'il avait une attitude chaleureuse serait grandement mentir ; les rares fois où Kageyama l'avait entendu parler, c'était pour lancer des vacheries ou bien pour dire à Yamaguchi de la fermer. A première vue, le blond n'avait pas de point commun avec lui, on aurait presque pu dire que la présence de Yamaguchi le dérangeait – à se demander alors pourquoi ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Vraiment, c'était une amitié que Kageyama ne s'expliquait pas, et cela l'intriguait un peu. En fait, beaucoup de personnes dans cette école avaient piqué sa curiosité.

       Alors que le cours allait commencer, Hinata n'avait toujours pas reparu. Il ne revint pas du cours, et ne se pointa pas non plus à ceux du reste de l'après-midi. Il n'était pas du genre à manquer un cours – même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait – son comportement alarma donc ses camarades et professeurs (mis à part Tsukishima, qui proféra quelque chose à la hauteur de « bon débarras » dont tout le monde aurait pu se passer).

 

       Au fur et à mesure que la journée arrivait à sa fin, Kageyama devenait de plus en plus inquiet. D'une part, le fait que Hinata manque les cours ainsi était inhabituel, et d'autre part, sans lui le brun ne se sentait pas aussi sûr de lui. Du début de l'été jusque maintenant, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec son camarade, ne s'éloignant jamais plus longtemps qu'une heure ou deux. Sans qu'il l'ait remarqué, cette compagnie lui était devenue très importante, une sorte de béquille pour le soutenir dans sa journée.

       D'un coup, il se sentit seul. Il était en compagnie de ses trois camarades en salle commune de Poufsouffle, mais il se sentait incroyablement seul. Entouré, mais seul. Et puis, il se sentit mal. Ça commença au fond de son ventre, un petit sentiment de malaise, les yeux qui restaient dans le vide, et l'impression d'être loin de ce qui se passait devant lui, comme dans une bulle, à part. Les symptômes caractéristiques d'un début de crise.

       Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas envie, pas maintenant, pas là, pas après tout ce temps.

       Alors il se leva vite, grimpa chercher ses affaires de Quidditch, et se rendit vers le terrain – de toute façon c'était l'heure de l’entraînement.

       Quelques joueurs étaient déjà rassemblés, dont Hinata. Hinata. La boule au ventre de Kageyama disparue instantanément, et il se sentit soulagé. Soulagé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

       « Hinata, crétin ! Où étais-tu toute la journée ? On s'inquiétait pour toi pendant que tu te baladais on sait pas trop où ! vociféra Kageyama.

       - Désolé, mais c'est Kenma, répondit-il, la mine grave. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après micro-angst Hinata, voici micro-angst Kageyaman parce que j'aime bien. Aussi voici l'arrivée véritable de Akaashi dans le plot, et Kenma arrivera plus tard comme vous avez pu le constater c:


	10. Balaclava

      L'entraînement ce soir-là fut chaotique. Déjà, l'équipe n'était pas au complet. Une partie des remplaçants n'était pas venue, et il manquait également un batteur, Bokuto. De plus, bien que les premières semaines de cours se soient déroulées sous un grand soleil, en cette soirée il pleuvait des cordes. Une fois en l'air, on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres tant la pluie battait, ce qui causa à plusieurs joueurs de se prendre des balles qu'ils n'avaient pas vues venir. Au bout de la troisième chute, il fut décidé que la partie pratique était terminée pour la journée, et qu'il allait falloir parler un peu plus stratégie. La stratégie avait toujours été le point fort de Kageyama, mais la journée ayant été pourrie, il eut toutes les peines du monde à suivre ce qu'on lui racontait. Le fait que leur capitaine paraissait agacé n'aida clairement pas, et ne parlons même pas d'Hinata qui ne décrochait pas un mot et qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

      La séance fut coupée courte, probablement au soulagement de tout le monde.

      « Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou bien tu comptes tirer la gueule jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? aboya Kageyama.

      - Je te l'ai dit, c'est Kenma, répondit calmement Hinata.

      - Oui, eh bien ça ne m'aide pas. Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était sensé devenir soudainement clair dans ma tête, je te rappelle que je ne les connais pas moi, tes potes.

      - Kenma, commença-t-il – mais il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Kenma ne voudrait peut-être pas que je t'en parle. Il n'aime pas trop voir sa vie racontée à tout le monde. Mais il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, et il va rester avec nous autant que possible.

      - Il n'a pas des gens avec qui il peut rester dans sa maison ?

      - Non, pas trop.

      - Et son copain ?

      - Écoute je suis un de ses meilleurs amis, c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, alors je vais être là pour lui, que ça te plaise ou non, dit-il sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

      - Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à moi, crétin ! Je demandais juste des réponses, puisque tu disparais toute une journée sans donner de nouvelles !

      - Je n'ai pas à t'avertir de mes moindres déplacements à ce que je sache, si ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Kageyama. On a passé l'été ensemble, on t'a hébergé chez nous, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde. »

      Kageyama le regarda s'éloigner, encore plus énervé qu'il n'avait l'air de l'être pendant l'entraînement, mais ne répondit rien. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette dispute. De toute façon, il connaissait Hinata, le lendemain, tout serait oublié, tout irait mieux.

 

 

 

      Effectivement, le lendemain, tout alla mieux. Hinata se leva de bonne humeur et couru chercher Kenma pendant que les autres se rendaient au petit-déjeuner. Toute la journée fut rythmée par les courses d'Hinata entre ses cours et ceux de Kenma, ce qui fatigua tout le monde, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé là-dessus.

      Un autre qui ne prononça aucun mot fût Kenma. Il passa le plus clair de son temps avec le petit groupe mais ne dit rien, il était simplement là, un peu en retrait. Yukitaka et Sekimukai ne semblaient pas lui accorder beaucoup d'importance et cela avait l'air de convenir à tout le monde, alors Kageyama fit de même. Hinata, lui, était beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude, il parlait doucement et jetait perpétuellement des coups d’œil dans la direction de Kenma. Bien que Kageyama ne l'ait jamais vu comme ça, les trois autres ne semblaient pas inquiétés par son comportement, c'était comme si de leur point de vu, rien n'avait changé. Inutile de dire que Tobio resta perplexe tout au long de la journée.

 

 

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, dans cette ambiance étrange, à la fois calme mais tendue. Il n'y eut pas d'effusion de joie ni de crise de larmes, personne ne s'énerva ni ne rit. En fait, cette atmosphère était carrément oppressante. Kageyama se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait, Kenma et Hinata ne parlaient qu'à voix basse, Sekimukai et Yukitaka semblaient communiquer uniquement par la pensée, et Yachi passait de moins en moins de temps avec le groupe, préférant rester avec Yamaguchi, ce qui énervait passablement Sekimukai pour une raison obscure. En bref, les cours n'avaient commencés que depuis trois semaines et leur petit groupe tombait déjà en lambeaux.

      Pour Kageyama, c'était difficile. Ces personnes étaient les seules qu'il connaissait dans l'école. Oh, bien sûr, il avait parler avec d'autres élèves, mais toujours sous l'influence d'Hinata ou du Quidditch. Ses camarades, sa petite protection face au reste de l'école et à la solitude, s'effritait doucement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir responsable. Les autres se connaissaient depuis longtemps, alors forcément, si tout changeait subitement ça ne pouvait être que suite à son arrivée.

      Comme ses entrailles ne faisaient que de s'entortiller dans tous les sens, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à dormir afin d'y échapper. Le reste du temps, il essayait de se prendre en main, alors il se baladait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard espérant se faire des amis – ou au moins de nouvelles connaissances, vraiment il ne demandait pas plus. Mais tout le monde se déplaçait en petits groupes de trois ou quatre, et son air maussade ne donnait sûrement pas envie aux autres de l'aborder. Et donc, plus les jours passaient, plus il se couchait avec un mal de crâne, et plus il se réveillait nauséeux

 

 

 

 

      Le samedi matin, Kageyama se rendit seul prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il s'était levé tôt pour pouvoir rattraper son retard dans ses devoirs, il ne fut donc pas étonné de ne voir qu'une poignée d'élèves et aucun professeur. Cependant, Akaashi était à la table des Serpentard et lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. Ils se saluèrent poliment, rien de très amical ou chaleureux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus était quelques jours auparavant à la table des Poufsouffle, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'entendaient pas, ils n'avaient juste pas d'atomes crochus. Un peu étrange donc, qu'ils mangent ensemble, juste tous les deux.

      « Tu n'es pas avec Hinata ce matin ? demanda le plus âgé.

      - Non, il est très occupé avec Kenma en ce moment.

      - Ah oui, il m'en a parlé. C'est bien qu'il passe du temps avec Hinata.

      - Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Kageyama, impatient qu'on lui explique enfin.

      - Oh, il ne t'a rien dit ? Dans ce cas je ne peux rien te dire non plus. Ne te sens pas exclu, c'est juste que Kenma est quelqu'un de très discret, il n'aimerait pas voir sa vie étalée.

      - Pourtant, toi, tu es au courant, et je crois que Sekimukai et Yukitaka aussi. Et puis si il n'aime pas voir sa vie étalée, comment ça se fait que tout le monde est au courant qu'il sort avec Kuroo ? C'est pas un peu stupide comme raisonnement ?

      - Malgré ce qu'il y paraît, on est plutôt proches Kenma et moi. Il me fait confiance alors il me parle. Et même si tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble, au final c'est mieux plutôt que les gens fassent des suppositions débiles qui dérangent tout le monde. »

      Comprenant qu'on ne lui dirait rien de plus sur Kenma, Kageyama se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner, non sans être énervé par l'absence de réponse. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'est que Akaashi paraissait réellement désolé, comme s'il voulait vraiment parler à Kageyama mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

      « Désolé d'être aussi direct, Kageyama. Mais je voulais te demander, comment va Bokuto ?

      - Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit-il froidement. « En fait je ne l'ai presque pas vu depuis lundi. Il n'est même pas venu à l'entraînement mardi. De toute façon c'était merdique alors c'est pas très grave.

      - Comment ça se fait qu'il n'est pas venu ?

      - Je ne sais pas. Ça n'avait l'air de choquer personne, on n'en a pas parlé. De toute façon si il ne revient pas on pourra le remplacer par un autre batteur, on a des remplaçants.

      - Je vois. Mais je ne pense pas que vous le ferez. Ennoshita fera tout pour le faire rejouer. C'est un des membres clefs de votre équipe. Je doute que sans lui vous puissiez remporter beaucoup de vos matchs.

      - Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air si doué que ça.

      - Disons que ça dépend des jours, mais il est très puissant. »

      Ils continuèrent de manger en silence pendant que la salle se remplissait peu à peu. Quelques autres Serpentard arrivèrent et leur lancèrent des regards, mais il ne dirent rien et s'assirent loin d'eux.

      Akaashi se leva soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter Kageyama.

      « Bon anniversaire, Bokuto. »

      Un mince sourire crispé s'étirait sur ses lèvres, et il paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. N'entendant pas de réponse, Kageyama se retourna. Bokuto s'était arrêté à leur hauteur en compagnie de Kuroo, et il scrutait le visage de Akaashi, sans rien dire.

      « B- bon anniversaire, Bokuto, bredouilla Kageyama car il se sentit obligé. Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. »

      Lentement, Bokuto baissa le regard vers lui et le remercia d'un sourire tenant plus de la grimace. Kuroo marmonna quelque chose comme « viens on y va », et poussa légèrement Bokuto devant lui tout en saluant Akaashi d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire désolé.

      Quand ils furent éloignés, Akaashi se rassit et reprit son repas. Encore plus de gens les regardaient ; le petit échange n'avait pas échappé aux personnes autour d'eux. Et Kageyama aussi fixait Akaashi, à la recherche d'explications. Explications qui ne le concernaient nullement, mais il cherchait à connaître plus de monde, alors bon.

      « On n'a pas reparlé depuis lundi soir, lui et moi, répondit-il à la question silencieuse. En fait on n'a pas réellement parlé depuis le jeudi où... enfin tu vois. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, et mon explication ne lui a pas vraiment plu.

      - Pourquoi tu lui souhaites son anniversaire si vous ne vous parlez plus ? demanda Kageyama, perplexe.

      - C'est pas qu'on se parle plus, c'est juste que... je préférerais qu'on reste amis, alors je pose les bases d'une amitié, si on veut.

      - C'est bizarre, non ? Si tu l'as quitté c'est que tu ne l'aimes plus pourtant ? Pourquoi vouloir rester ami avec lui ? »

      Akaashi eut un sourire amer, et il était toujours très pâle. Il releva son visage jusqu'alors plongé dans son porridge vers Kageyama.

      « C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est toujours quelqu'un de très important pour moi, c'est juste... C'est plus simple si on n'est pas ensemble. C'est mieux pour lui. »

      Ni Kageyama ni Akaashi n'ajoutèrent un mot avant la fin de leur repas et ils sortirent tous les deux, en silence. Kageyama était plutôt content de quitter cette atmosphère, car il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise en compagnie du 2ème année, et il préférait rester seul ces derniers temps (et ce n'était pas forcément un choix). D'ailleurs il ne parla à personne du reste de la matinée, il resta silencieux pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, et Hinata ne fit rien pour le faire parler non plus. Quant aux trois autres, ils étaient restés à distance jusqu'au repas où ils invitèrent Kageyama à manger avec eux alors qu'Hinata s'installait à la table des Serdaigle. Tous se dépêchèrent de manger, souhaitant profiter au maximum de la journée pour jouir de ce qui serait sûrement une des dernières belles après-midi de l'année.

 

      Alors que Kageyama pensait pouvoir s'endormir au soleil avant que l'entraînement ne commence, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Kenma, les genoux remontés sous le menton, et regardant dans la direction du lac, comme s'il ne s'apercevait pas de la présence de Kageyama.

      Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, car à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seul à seul, et ils ne se connaissaient pas.

      « Je suis désolé que Hinata ne te parle plus en ce moment, commença le blond. Il est inquiet pour moi. Et il sait que j'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde s'intéresse à moi. Alors il ne dit rien, pour ne pas en dire trop. »

      A cet instant, Kageyama n'espérait même plus avoir d'explications. Ça faisait une semaine que cette pièce se jouait, et il s'était résigné à ce qu'on lui en parle un jour. Mais là, il écoutait attentivement, on ne savait jamais.

      « Il a raison. Je n'aime pas ça. Et je ne te connais, je n'ai rien à te dire, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te parler. Ça ne te regarde pas et je ne te dois rien. Et Hinata fait ce qu'il veut, si il veut passer du temps avec moi, il le fait, si il veut passer du temps avec toi, il le fait aussi. On ne fait rien de mal. »

      On aurait dit qu'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

      « Hinata m'a dit que vous vous étiez un peu engueuler l'autre jour. A cause de moi. Laisse-moi juste te dire que c'est pas la bonne solution de le brusquer comme ça. Ça lui fait du mal de ne rien pouvoir te dire, de ne pas passer du temps avec toi, et d'être toujours avec moi. Il tient beaucoup à toi, malgré ce qu'il aurait pu te dire. »

      A ces mots le ventre de Kageyama s'alluma d'une douce chaleur. Chaleur non souhaitée et bien trop connue, évidemment.

      « Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été, et tu es un bon partenaire de Quidditch, tu es quelqu'un qui lui permet de s'améliorer, et je crois qu'il te respecte beaucoup. Oui, il passe beaucoup de temps sans rien te dire en ce moment, mais c'est de ma faute, ça va passer. Je m'excuserai pas, parce que je ne te dois rien et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais... Soi patient. Arrête de mal te comporter avec lui. »

      Kageyama attendit encore quelques instant histoire d'être sûr que Kenma avait bien fini de parler. Ça le saoulait de l'entendre lui faire la morale, même un tout petit peu. Ils ne se connaissent même pas et il venait lui dire comment il devait se comporter. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que Kenma avait raison, que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, et qu'il connaissait Hinata bien mieux et depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Ça l'énervait, ça le faisait bouillonner intérieurement, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

      Voyant bien que Kenma attendait une réponse, il dit :

      « Ok, puis ajouta la première chose qui lui passa par la tête ; Hinata m'a dit que tu étais un très bon joueur de Quidditch et que tu avais en partie fait gagner ton équipe l'année dernière, alors pourquoi avoir arrêté ? »

      Le visage de Kenma se serra un peu, comme s'il venait de goûter un aliment amer et il tourna son visage vers Kageyama, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis.

      « Le Quidditch ne représente pas que de bons souvenirs pour moi. »

      Lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux pour signaler à Kageyama que l'entraînement allait bientôt commencer, le blond se leva, sans rien ajouter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour ouioui. J'annonce juste que je n'ai pas commencé le chapitre suivant donc je ne sais pas quand il sortira. Excusez-moi de mon retard, de mon absence, ces derniers mois j'ai été très occupée, j'ai donc mis l'écriture de côté.  
> Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon, c'est la vie.  
> Merci de me faire signer petite communauté française de ao3 ~  
> A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Fireside

      Une semaine après, rien n'avait changé. Hinata passait toujours son temps avec Kenma, Yukitaka et Sekimukai passaient de moins en moins de temps avec eux, et Yachi restait on ne sait où avec Yamaguchi. Et Kageyama, oh, Kageyama, lui il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau antre la tonne de devoirs qu'on lui donnait, les entraînements de Quidditch et les cours de soutien avec un Akaashi toujours plus déprimé. Il ne se faisait pas d'autres potes, les gens le calculaient à peine et passer du temps avec Hinata devenait de plus en plus difficile et énervant. On était fin Septembre, ça faisait presque un mois qu'il était là, et bon sang, il se demandait si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne jamais venir. Contrairement à lui, Lev avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il s'était fait des amis, que ce soit au sein de sa propre maison ou dans une autre, et même si il n'était pas rare de le voir se fritter avec Kuroo, il avait l'air content d'être là.

      Alors putain, pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Si il était là, c'était pour recommencer, et bordel, il n'y arrivait pas. Et en plus, en plus... Mince quoi, plus il passait du temps avec Hinata et plus il ressentait ce petit truc, et c'était tellement pas le moment... En plus, quand ils étaient ensemble c'était vraiment merdique, l'ambiance était lourde à cause de Kenma, et il avait eu raison dans ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais ça le saoulait que quelqu'un connaisse Hinata mieux que lui, même s'il ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques mois avant. Et pourtant, tous les jours, il avait ça dans le ventre, et ça ne faisait que s'amplifier. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi...

 

 

 

      « C'est ta copine ? »

      Ce vendredi matin, Yukitaka avait reçu une lettre, et il la lisait avec grande attention, si bien qu'il en avait arrêté de manger. Et c'était rare. Sekimukai l'avait remarqué et avait donc décidé de le titiller un peu, en ado mature qu'il était.

      « Oui. Elle va bien. Elle t'embrasse. Sa pote me fait te dire qu'elle trouve toujours que tu as un nez dérangeant et qu'elle ne souhaite toujours pas sortir avec toi. »

      Ça, c'était une réponse à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

      « Oh, euh, sérieux j'ai jamais voulu me mettre avec elle, enfin pas vraiment, c'était juste... pour voir.

      - Et même « juste … pour voir » elle, elle n'a pas voulu de toi. Je suis triste que la vie soit si dure avec toi, sincèrement.

      - Elle n'est pas à Poudlard, ta copine ? » Kageyama avait sauté sur l'occasion pour renouer un peu les liens avec ses deux camarades, car ces derniers jours il était rare qu'ils déjeunent ensemble.

      « Non, c'est une moldue, lui répondit Yukitaka avec un sourire. Elle habite pas loin de chez mes grands-parents, on se connaît depuis toujours.

      - Oh. Et elle sait que tu es sorcier ?

      - Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle pense que je suis dans un pensionnat privé à Londres. Elle doit vraiment survaloriser les moyens de mes parents pour être honnête, dit-il dans un rire.

      - Mais du coup comment elle t'a envoyé cette lettre ?

      - Oh, c'est un stratagème qu'on a dû mettre en place avec mes parents. Elle envoie ses lettres au lycée où ma mère travaille – elle est proviseur – et elle me les envoie ensuite. Ça a été un peu délicat comme manip, mais on s'y fait.

      - Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a demandé à sa mère de l'aider, c'était ma-gni-fique. Il était tellement gêné de devoir lui annoncer qu'il voulait garder contact avec sa copine. Ses parents savaient même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! ajouta Sekimukai.

      - Oh, ça va. C'était pas _si_ drôle que ça.

      - Oh que si et-

      - Personnellement ma partie préférée ça a été quand mon père t'a demandé si toi aussi tu avais une copine et que tu as répondu « oh, vous savez, j'en ai plein qui me courent après, mais j'aime bien être célibataire ». Jamais il avait entendu un mytho aussi gros. »

      Yukitaka se mit à rire alors que Sekimukai lui balançait une boulette de pain au visage, et Kageyama rit un peu aussi, parce que, vraiment, il y avait de quoi. Et du coup lui aussi se prit une boulette.

      « Oh arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle. » Mais lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Et toi Kageyama, t'as une copine ? » Oups. Ça le coupa net. Gêné et sentant ses joues chauffer, il se contenta de secouer la tête. « En ce moment ou jamais ? » Il secoua à nouveau vaguement la tête, ce qui ne répondait pas du tout à la question mais ce qui y répondait quand même en soit. « Ah ouais ? C'est chaud. T'es pas mal pourtant. Fin j'veux dire, d'un mec à un autre, j'pensais que pour toi c'était pas trop compliqué de trouver une fille. »

      Le petit malaise. Aller, Kageyama pouvait le faire, c'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait après tout. La boule au ventre, le visage plus rouge que jamais il se lança.

      « En fait, c'est juste que... 'fin... Je- j'aime pas vraiment les filles, en fait, du coup non j'ai pas de copine. »

      Il garda son regard fixé sur son assiette, appréhendant une quelconque mauvaise réaction. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'avait entendu, alors qu'en réalité personne en dehors d'eux trois n'écoutait.

      « Oh. T'es gay ? J'aurai pas dit. Enfin tu ressembles pas à.. 'fin non mais... Désolé, j'aurai pas dit c'est tout. Mais c'est cool t'inquiète. J'm'en fous. »

      Kageyama releva alors le regard et vit que Yukitaka et Sekimukai lui souriaient, alors il se sentit beaucoup plus en confiance, la boule dans son ventre s'était dissipée d'un coup. Vraiment, tout était 'cool' c'est vrai.

      « Mais du coup, t'as déjà eu un copain ou quoi ? »

      Et hop, retour des joues rouges. Vraiment Sekimukai était quelqu'un qui s'en foutait et voulait tout savoir. Tout le temps.

      « Non. Jamais. »

      Et intérieurement, il avait un peu honte de dire ça. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, ne jamais être sorti avec quelqu'un à 15 ans, c'est nul non ? Il y a de quoi avoir honte ; enfin c'est ce qu'il avait compris. Et apparemment, sa gêne était apparente puisque Sekimukai reprit :

      « Non mais t'inquiète, c'est pas grave hein. Hinata non plus il a jamais eu de copine...

      - Et toi non plus, le coupa Yukitaka.

      - … Mais on va te trouver quelqu'un t'inquiète même pas pour ça.

      - Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça l'intéresse hein ? Tout le monde n'est pas obsédé à l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un contrairement à toi.

      - Oh, aller Yuki', on a tous 15 ans autour de cette table on a _tous_ envie d'essayer. J'me trompe ? Dis-moi que tu veux pas d'un copain et j'te laisse tranquille, promit juré. »

      Il porta sa main à son cœur et Kageyama se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec la sienne. Clairement, il était gêné. Bien sûr qu'il voulait quelqu'un.

      « Si... si ce serait bien. Mais... c'est pas facile, 'fin quand t'es gay. C'est pas facile de trouver d'autres... gays.

      - Oh bah là, on a la personne pour toi, t'en fais même pas ! » Il se pencha par-dessus Yukitaka pour secouer l'épaule de Yachi qui était en pleine conversation avec Hinata. « Yachi, on a besoin de tes conseils d'experte. » Elle attendit la suite, intriguée bien que coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase. « On a besoin de tes bases de données de gays.

      - Ah non, certainement pas. C'est hors de question. J'vous ai toujours dit que je ne vous dirai rien.

      - Yachi connaît quasiment tous les potins de l'école. Si un jour tu veux un renseignement, c'est vers elle qu'il faut se tourner, l'éclaira Yukitaka.

      - Alors, avant que tu ne penses une mauvaise chose de moi : je ne suis pas une commère, d'accord Kageyama ? C'est juste que, des fois, j'entends des trucs, ou je surprends des choses, mais je fais pas exprès. C'est juste que, ça arrive, c'est tout. Et puis même, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, Mukai' ?

      - Notre ami ici présent – il fit un large geste du bras en direction de Kageyama – est gay, et se cherche un copain. »

      Vraiment, s'il avait pu le dire moins fort, Kageyama aurait peut-être pu apprécier l'attention, mais là, il se ratatinait juste dans son siège.

      « Oh. Oui ça change la donne. Bon, Kageyama, écoute – elle prit une pose de femme d'affaire, les mains croisées en face d'elle et continua – d'habitude, je dis rien, je te le jure, je suis quelqu'un de confiance. Mais là, c'est un cas à part. Je ne te cache pas que je ne connais pas tous les gays ou bi de cette école, mais j'ai quelques noms. En dehors de ceux que tu connais déjà bien sûr. » Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Kenma qui était assit à côté de Hinata. Il semblait intéressé et pas du tout gêné, il avait même l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage, comme si la conversation l'amusait. « Donc, en dehors de Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo et Bokuto, il en reste une poignée. Quel âge ? »

      Elle se comportait quasiment comme une dealeuse de drogues, et elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Kageyama bredouilla.

      « C – comment ça quel âge ?

      - Eh bien je ne sais pas, par exemple est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un en troisième année ?

      - Euh, je... je sais pas. » Il se sentait comme dans une agence matrimoniale, vraiment, et c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. « J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé en fait.

      - Mytho, - Hinata lui donna un petit coup amical sur l'épaule. Il préférerait quelqu'un de plus âgé, ou de son âge si c'est quelqu'un de mature, parce que Kag's est teeeeeellement mature et il lui faut quelqu'un à son image, vous comprenez. »

      Et si Kags n'était pas déjà totalement rouge avant ça, là il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ferait pâlir une tomate. C'est vrai ce que Hinata avait dit. C'est ce que lui-même lui avait dit cet été quand ils avaient abordé le sujet. Mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il préférait les garçons. Il était devenu pro dans l'art de parler de personnes sans utiliser de pronoms. Question d'entraînement.

      « Bon, très bien, reprit Yachi une fois que tout le monde avait fini de pouffer. Kinoshita à Poufsouffle n'est pas hétéro, il a eu un copain pendant les vacances apparemment. Kunimi est, genre, totalement gay. Il est en cinquième année à Serdaigle, et il est très mature, un peu trop même. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Iwaizumi et Oikawa seraient gays aussi, ou au moins attirés par des gars, mais c'est pas sûr du tout, et si c'est le cas ils sont clairement gays l'un pour l'autre alors, franchement laisse tomber. Et après, c'est tout ce que je sais, désolée ça va pas très loin.

      - Nishinoya, aussi. » Kenma venait de prendre la parole pour la première depuis le début du repas, et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. « Nishinoya Yuu, en sixième année à Gryffondor, il est bi aussi.

      - Alors, déjà ça me surprend, et ensuite c'est un mauvais deal pour toi sans vouloir te vexer Kageyama, parce que je vous vois pas du tout, mais alors pas _du tout_ ensemble, déclara Sekimukai. Vous avez l'air d'être, genre, des exacts opposés. Mais après si t'as déjà quelqu'un qui te plaît, ça change la donne. Alors, t'as quelqu'un ou pas ? »

_Oui._

      « Quoi ? Non. J'connais personne ici de toute façon, répondit-il à la place.

      - Non parce que si c'est la cas, hésite pas, Yachi se fera un plaisir de se renseigner à son sujet.

      - Certainement pas ! » Yachi lui claqua l'épaule, histoire d'appuyer sa désapprobation. « Je ne me renseigne pas sur les gens ! Je fais pas _exprès_ de savoir tout ça figure toi.

      - Bien sûr. Mais je reste persuadée que tu as ensorcelée les chambres pour pouvoir tout entendre.

      - Bien sûr, c'est tellement mon genre de faire ça. Si je l'avais fait, on serait peut-être au courant de la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas de copine malgré 'toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour'. On pourrait te caser avec quelqu'un, et tu arrêterais de nous saouler comme ça. »

      Et bien sûr, tout le monde rit. Même Kenma, un peu. Et Kageyama en était content, parce que ça détournait la conversation de lui, et ouf, fini l'interrogatoire.

 

 

 

      Après avoir fait son coming-out devant ses camarades, Kageyama ne se sentait ni mieux, ni moins bien. Pour lui, ça ne changeait jamais rien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le définissait. Il était né gay, soit. On avait vu pire.

      La seule chose qui l'effrayait un peu, qui faisait qu'il ne le criait pas non plus sur tous les toits, c'était les autres. Car l'enfer, c'est les autres. C'est les gens qui savent pas, et qui essayent pas de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Alors moins de gens étaient au courant qu'il était homo, moins de souci il pourrait potentiellement rencontrer.

      « Hey, Kag's ! »

      Il se retourna, c'était Hinata qui l'avait rejoint. Il était seul pour une fois, il avait dû déposer Kenma à son dernier cours de la journée.

      « J'voulais te dire, j'trouve ça bien que tu nous ai dit pour... tu sais.

      - Que j'étais gay ?

      - Oui. Ça nous dérange pas tu sais, jamais. 'Fin tu devais déjà t'en douter avec Kenma et tout mais bon. C'est cool que tu puisses, tu sais... être toi-même et tout. Ça me fait plaisir, Kag's. Vraiment. Même si je suis un peu déçu que tu ne m'aies rien dit cet été, mais bon. J'imagine que c'est à cause de mon charme fou, tu osais pas, tu étais intimidé. Mais c'est cool maintenant. »

      Et vraiment, cet enfant, il disait ça avec un naturel dingue. Et ça se voyait vraiment que c'était rien.

      « Crétin, t'as _pas_ de charme, c'est pour ça que t'as _pas_ de copine, crois pas que tu vas attirer quelqu'un un jour avec ta sale tête de nœud. »

      Et avec ça, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Et c'était comme avant, comme si ils n'avaient pas quasiment arrêté de se parler pendant deux semaines. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs petites chamailleries, leurs petites habitudes.

      Ils continuèrent de se chicaner quelques temps, puis Hinata se calma et dit :

      « Tu sais, j'suis désolé de pas passer plus de temps avec toi. J'suis pas stupide. J'me doute que ça doit pas être facile d'arriver dans une nouvelle école comme ça où tu connais personne. Mais Kenma, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, et il va pas bien, et je pensais que tu resterais avec Kouji et Izumi, mais j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient un peu dans leur petit monde des fois, et puis vous vous connaissez pas assez et puis -

      - Stop. Arrête. C'est – c'est pas grave.

      - Non, mais, j'suis désolé, vraiment. Ça se fait pas et -

      - Tais-toi j'te dis. C'est pas si grave. J'm'en fous.

      - C'est vrai ? »

_Non. J'suis tout seul. J'parle à personne. L'ambiance commence à vraiment m'saouler, et chaque matin est pire que la veille. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est pas comme si je l'avais pas mérité._

      « Mais oui, puisque j'te l'dis, crétin, crois-moi un peu !

      - De toute façon, tu sais, Kenma commence à aller mieux. Il s'était beaucoup disputé avec Kuroo, mais j'crois que ça va mieux. Bientôt ça redeviendra normal. Et tu pourras découvrir comment Poudlard c'est vraiment trop bien ! En plus, dans deux semaines on aura le droit de sortir à Pré-au-Lard, tu vas voir c'est vraiment trop cool ! »

      Il parlait avec ce sourire, et vraiment, on sentait que Poudlard, cette école, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait. Et ce sourire, waouh. Ça faisait longtemps que Kageyama ne l'avait pas vu. Et c'était celui-là qui lui faisait des petits trucs au ventre, même s'il essayait de pas trop y penser.

 

 

 

      Le samedi là, il faisait vraiment un temps à chier. Kageyama finissait ses devoirs avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, tout en maudissant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'entraîner au Quidditch. L'Angleterre, c'était un peu n'importe quoi niveau météo.

      Quand il en eut marre d'avancer à une vitesse de deux mots par minute sur son devoir d'étude des runes, Kageyama se leva et se rendit dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Il méritait une pause, honnêtement. La salle était pleine de bruit, les élèves jouaient aux cartes, mangeaient et discutaient. C'était un bruit agréable, un bruit de fond qui donne l'impression d'être chez soit. En passant à côté d'un des canapés devant la cheminée, il vit une forme allongée sous deux couvertures criardes. C'était Yachi, qui ne s'était pas jointe à eux parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et aussi parce qu'elle, elle était à jour dans son travail.

      « Yachi, ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant. Non sans grognement, Yachi extirpa sa tête de sous la couette. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et elle avait des cernes jusqu'au milieu du visage. Si elle n'était pas malade, elle était probablement aux portes de la mort. Au moins.

      « Ça va pas ?

      - Si, si ça va. C'est rien t'inquiète.

      - Sûre ?

      - Ouais, ouais.

      - Ok alors... »

      Il commença à s'en aller, ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopté. Clairement, elle voulait pas lui parler, alors autant ne pas traîner.

      « Kageyama, attends. » Il se retourna et elle désigna une fille au fond de la salle avant d'ajouter « Tu vois cette fille là-bas ? Demande lui de l'ibuprofène s'il te plaît, dis-lui que c'est pour moi. C'est un anti-douleur, un truc de moldus » ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas. « Et trouve-moi de l'eau et un truc à manger aussi, s'il te plaît. »

      Après lui avoir apporté ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il resta planté devant le canapé, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et il se mit à l'autre bout du canapé, évitant tout contact physique en espérant que ça ne se voit pas.

      « Oh, sans dec' Kags, j'suis pas malade, pas la peine d'avoir peur comme ça. » Il lui lança un regard plus que septique, alors elle ajouta « C'est pas contagieux, j'te jure. » Il n'y croyait toujours pas. « Putain Kageyama j'ai juste mes règles, ça va, c'est rien. » Alors il comprit, et il devint rouge. « Oh non mais sans déconner les mecs vous êtes tous pareils. On dirait que parler des règles c'est tabou avec vous. Vous êtes vraiment chiants. » Elle se leva sur le canapé et se repositionna de manière à poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kageyama qui se tendit d'un coup. « Tu vois ? Ça fait rien. Tu vas pas être malade si tu t'approches trop, je pue pas ni rien, va falloir démystifier tout ça. Je suis juste très fatiguée. »

      Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, et Kageyama finit par se détendre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Yachi reprit la parole.

      « Tu sais Kag's, c'est cool que tu puisses dire aux gens que tu es gay. »

_Nous y revoilà._

      « J'imagine que tout le monde te l'a dit déjà, mais c'est cool, ça -

      - Ça change rien pour toi, ouais je sais. On me l'a déjà dit.

      - C'est chiant, hein ? » Elle sourit. « Le plus bizarre dans le fait de faire son coming-out, c'est les gens qui viennent te dire un par un que ça changera rien et qu'ils t'acceptent comme tu es. C'est vraiment très gênant. Et bizarre. »

      Elle avait raison, c'était exactement ça. Il fallait le vivre pour s'en rendre vraiment compte.

      « Yachi, t'es – tu es... tu aimes les filles ? bredouilla-t-il, pas certain d'avoir le droit de demander.

      - Oui, Kags. Mais j'aime les garçons aussi. »

      Un nouveau silence, parce que rien ne valait la peine d'être ajouté.

      Puis Yachi tourna la tête de façon à voir son visage, mais toujours sur ses genoux.

      « Dis-moi Kags, t'as quelqu'un en tête non ? J'veux dire, il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît ici. »

      Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder, et il se demanda si elle savait. Lui-même avait réalisé seulement quelques jours plus tôt, mais c'était rien après tout, ça allait passer, alors autant pas trop s'en préoccuper.

      « Tu sais, Hinata, il est pas gay. Je veux pas te faire de mal, Kageyama, mais je veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Vaut mieux que tu passes à autre chose assez vite, ça sert à rien.

      - Je sais, répondit-il enfin. Ça se voit beaucoup ?

      - Non, t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pas lui qui remarquera ça, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais moi je vois tout. J'étais pas sûre, mais je m'en doutais. Et je vous ai vus hier dans le couloir. T'as une certaine façon de le regarder quand il rit, c'est léger, on pourrait presque s'y tromper. Mais mon père m'a appris à lire les gens, pas de bol. On pourrait croire que ça m'est d'une grande aide, mais en vérité savoir et accepter sont des choses bien différentes. » Elle se retourna vers la cheminée. « Je devrais juste dormir quand j'ai mes règles, parce que sinon je parle beaucoup, et les gens souhaitent pas vraiment écouter, surtout qu'ils comprennent pas toujours tout. Mais toi t'es un chic type, tu sais pas de quoi je parle, mais tu écoutes quand même, t'es un type bien. »

      Et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. On avait utilisé beaucoup de mots pour décrire Kageyama, mais « chic » ou « bien » n'étaient pas revenus souvent, voir jamais. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit de plus gentil depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il allait le lui dire, mais Yachi le devança.

      « Mais sérieusement Kags, lâche l'affaire avec Hinata, ça va ternir votre relation et petit à petit ça vous fera du mal à tous les deux, c'est nul. J'ai réfléchi et tu sais, Kinoshita c'est pas un mauvais choix au final. Je ne le connais pas tellement, mais il a l'air drôle et gentil. Et puis il est canon, dans son genre. C'est un outsider, tu devrais foncer avant que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la place. »

      Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre avec Kinoshita. Il le connaissait à peine, il avait dû lui parler deux fois, et son physique ne l'avait pas marqué plus que ça. Mais Yachi avait raison, il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose, c'était pas sain d'avancer comme ça. Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, il parla une dernière fois.

      « J'y penserai. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm back !  
> J'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux jours et je dois dire que j'en suis contente, en plus les choses avancent aha. Je sais que j'ai pas du tout développé les sentiments de Kageyama pour Hinata avant ce chapitre là, mais, c'était voulu.  
> SI vous êtes arrivés jusque là dans l'histoire, bravo, parce qu'avec du recul (j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres il y a deux ans) l'histoire est looooongue à démarrer. Je sais pas encore si je vais condenser les premiers chapitres ou pas, je ne pense pas, mais on verra.
> 
> Toujours est-il que j'ai un titre maintenant, yay ! Oh, aussi j'ai changé le rating parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait pas mal d'injures pas faites pour les enfants aha.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis aha.  
> Bisous ♥


End file.
